Safe and Sound
by juliwulie829
Summary: Reagan is the new girl at Hester High, outgoing and beautiful she catches the eye of her younger classmate Amy. Will sparks fly or will karma play a role in keeping them apart? I don't know how to really throw a summary out there for this story, but give it a shot.
1. Kings and Queens

**A/N; Hello there, so I'm writing a new story because I can and want to throw something new out there that may actually make people happy, or not, I don't really care. Anyway, to start off there will be Reamy and Karmy. I don't know how I'm going to let it play out, but if you're willing to bear with me it will all work out. With that said, away we go. Oh and a head's up, I'm actually going to be titling my chapters for this story; the titles are Tonight Alive songs (if you don't know who they are, now is the time to educate yourselves), as well as other songs from other people, which are always worth checking out.**

**Kings and Queens**;

_-Reagan POV-_

Nothing says senior year like starting at a new school where no one knows who you are. You have to roam halls and ask for directions like you're a freshman, you are out casted and have no idea what you're doing, but there is still the silver lining that you are a senior and you only have one year left in the throws of public school in not only Texas, but the United States. Thankfully I _was_ indeed at the top of the food chain even if it felt like I was at the bottom. Thanks to my father for getting a promotion of some sort, I was forced to move from Waco to Austin. All in all it wasn't _all_ that bad, but it was still frustrating to start a new school where no one knows me, at least I was allowed to drive to school, I don't know what I would do if I wasn't able to drive my beat up little pick-up, that thing was and forever will be my baby until the day (knock wood) it dies.

"Reagan! You're going to be late!" I hear my mom call from the bottom of the stairs. I let out a sigh and give myself a once over in the mirror looking at myself carefully, I knew I looked good I mean, I was Reagan Ramirez, throw a paper bag on me and I'd look hot, making all the boys drool and all the girls question their sexuality (something I always had fun with).

"Reagan!" My mom snaps again.

"I'm coming mommy." I say sweetly, rolling my eyes as I grabbed my bag and my keys and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "Hi dad." I say walking into the kitchen, kissing him on the cheek while he sat at the counter, sipping his coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning pumpkin." He says with a smile. "Ready to for school?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I say, grabbing an apple from the fridge before kissing my mom on the cheek. "See you guys later." I say rushing out the door, looking at my phone while I walked to the street where my car was parked, all of a sudden I smack into someone. "Holy shit I'm so sorry." I say, helping the redhead to her feet.

"It's okay." She says, rubbing her forehead a bit and looking at her hand. "No blood, we're all good." She adds with a smile. "You just moved into to the old Fisher house." She states more than asks.

"Yeah, a couple weeks ago." I say politely.

"I'm Karma, I live just a block over." She says pointing behind her.

"I'm Reagan." I say with a smile. "I'm sorry I crashed into you, but I have to go or I'll be late." I say as I begin the walk to my truck again, watching Karma look me over carefully. "Well I'll see you around some time." I say with a wave before getting in my car and driving away, only I would manage to get lost on the way to a school that is literally five blocks away. Once at this new hellhole I have to call school for a few more months, I don't hesitate to take in the fact that this school isn't you're average high school, but seems more accepting and that to me was fucking weird. As I get caught up looking at my schedule and map of the school my mom gave me, I didn't fail to crash right into Karma yet again. "Shit sorry." I say.

"You have to stop looking at things while you walk." She says with a laugh.

"I suppose my coordination is off more so that usual." I say looking up to see this time she was hand in hand with a beautiful blonde. She was probably the most beautiful girl I've seen in a while, she was very mature for her age, even though I had no clue what that age was, and her eyes were a beautiful hazel color that seemed more blue seeing as she was wearing a blue button down shirt, with the top two or three button slightly teasing anybody who wanted to take a peak at her. I realized I was staring too long when I hear a slight cough, my eyes shoot up to her warm blue ones that have a certain glint they didn't gave a couple minutes ago.

"My name is Amy, just so you know. You can go back to staring now." She says sarcastically.

"I'm Reagan." I say quietly. "Sorry about that." I add.

"You're new here aren't you?" She asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just moved here a couple weeks ago." I say awkwardly.

"She lives in Harley Fisher's old have, sweetie." Karma says wrapping her arm around Amy possessively.

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing the moving trucks there, well it seems as though we're next-door neighbors." Amy says excitedly.

"Really?" I ask confused that this beautiful girl is only being seen now and apparently lives right next to me.

"Yeah, I'm the house literally right next to you, you're number 80 and I'm 82." She states.

"That's where I was going when you crashed into me earlier." Karma says, seemingly just to make her presence known.

"I see, what grade are you guys in?" I ask, leading the way into the school, watching them as they follow my lead seamlessly.

"We're sophomores." Amy says, sticking her hands in her pockets as Karma locks elbows with the taller girl. "You?"

"Senior." I say, walking into the building.

"We know a couple seniors." Amy says. "Shane Harvey and Liam Booker. If you ever need help just ask them, but I'd advise not becoming too friendly with Shane, he likes to pry a lot." Amy warns, giving me a once over to the fifth time in ten minutes.

"Got it." I say.

"We have to get going Amy." Karma whines.

"Right, see you around Reagan." Amy says as Karma pulls her away.

"Yeah." I say quietly watching her walk away.

"How do you know that power couple?" A voice asks over my shoulder, I turn around to see a well dressed, obviously not hiding the fact that he was gay, guy.

"I crashed into Karma twice." I say as I begin walking away from the guy.

"You walked into her?" He asks, following me.

"Quite literally." I say.

"I see. You're new aren't you? I haven't seen you around here ever, and I know every single face in this school, even the freshmen." He chimes.

"Yeah, apparently I moved into the 'old Fisher house'." I say, stopping in front of my supposed classroom.

"You live next to Raudenfeld herself then." He says with a grin.

"Seems so, look who are you?" I ask, turning to face him.

"Shane." He says extending his hand for me to take. "Shane Harvey."

"It all makes sense now." I say, shaking his hand. "I'm Reagan."

"What makes sense?" He asks confused.

"Amy basically said you like to know everything that's going on while it's going on." I say walking into the classroom, hoping to get out of the conversation I got myself into.

"Of course Amy would say that." He says following me into the room and taking a seat at the back of the room. "Don't look so confused, I am a senior and this happens to be my English class." He says, taking a notebook from his bag. Once lunch rolled around I was about ready to lose my mind. I hated this place, the people were nosy and needed to know everything and anything about each other, and by the time seventh period rolled about ninety percent of the school know who I was, all thanks to Shane. I walked into the packed cafeteria and nearly lost it when everyone started looking at me.

"I'm going to be here for a while people, don't take it all in at once." I announce, waving my hand in front of my body, slowly watching the people redirect their attention.

"You're new news, at this place, you're all there is to talk about." I hear a familiar voice say behind me. I turn around to see Amy with a smirk on her face.

"Where is the other half of the power couple?" I ask.

"Probably screwing Liam Booker in the art room." She says casually.

"But, you and her seemed so attached." I say confused.

"She's very confused. The whole school thought we were a couple since middle school and last year we were confronted about it, we were outcasts and no one knew who we were, long story short, she got what she wanted which was Liam, I got fucked over and now we're Hester's 'power couple' cause no one knows the truth." She explains.

"That's not weird." I say sarcastically.

"You are sassing the queen of sarcasm, just be aware." She says with narrow eyes.

"I'm sorry your highness." I say raising my hands in surrender before walking over to a free table in the corner of the room.

"So, what's your story?" She asks curiously.

"My dad got a promotion or something and moved us from Waco to here." I explain.

"How do you like it here?" She asks, leaning her elbows on the table and resting her chin in her hands.

"It's okay, I mean it's not home and I haven't had a chance to explore it all that well, but it has the potential to like it." I say, mirroring her position.

"Granted it has potential, I can't wait to leave though." She says.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"I am fifteen." She says. "What about you?"

"I'm nineteen. Now before you ask, I had to repeat kindergarten cause when I was little I moved and something happened with the school that I transferred to and I was forced to repeat it." I explain.

"I see." She says with a nod.

"Yeah." I say, letting silence fall between us. We just stared at each other in a comfortable silence, which was weird to do with someone I just met, usually circumstances like that are awkward, but with her it was different. "So Karma and you aren't really together, but you're gay?" I ask, trying to figure out the situation.

"Pretty much." She says, leaning back in her chair.

"Do you love her?" I ask, knowing it's a crossing a line.

"I thought I did, like more than a friend, and I thought she felt the same way, but shit happens." She says with a shrug. "Although it still confused me that she wants to continue to fake being gay with me. Which she fails to explain when I ask her." She explains.

"So, if I asked you to go out with me there would be no problem?" I say without thinking about it.

"It wouldn't, but like you do realize I'm four years younger than you?" She points out.

"Age is only a number." I say with a shrug. "I may be nineteen but I have the personality of a twelve year old boy." I add with a laugh.

"I see your point, and if your twelve year old boy personality comes through then I shall warn you I also have the personality of a twelve year old too." She says with a smirk.

"So the cliché of Friday okay with you? Or do you want to do it a different day?" I ask, getting up from the table once I hear the bell ring.

"Give me your hand." She says while reaching into her bag, I do as I'm told and watch as she writes he number on my hand. "Seeing as I just did something cliché, you have to even the playing field, so Friday at seven." She says with a smile before walking up a flight of stairs.

**A/N; Just leaving it off here. I don't know where I want to go with it yet exactly. **


	2. Fake It

**A/N; Yay positivity and love, hopefully it remains that way, but I am not one to please everyone it seems. This chapter's title is by the amazing band Tonight Alive; don't know who they are? Learn. Anyway, I'm not in a ranting mood so, away we go. **

**Fake It****;**

_-Amy POV-_

"Hey." Karma says cheerfully as I make my way up the crowded staircase, kissing me once I got to where she was.

"Hi." I say, taking her hand and intertwining our fingers like routine.

"How was lunch?" She asks, swinging our hands as we walk.

"It was good, I sat with Reagan." I say pulling my bag onto my shoulder a bit more.

"The new girl that has a problem walking?" Karma asks confused.

"The one and only." I say.

"How was that?" She asks nervously.

"It was good, she asked me out." I say, not wanting to beat around the bush anymore.

"Oh really?" She asks in her high-pitched voice, which always meant she was annoyed.

"And you're mad when you really shouldn't be." I say, rolling my eyes.

"I'm not mad and I know I have no right to be, but you just met her." Karma says.

"I know I did, you usually go out with people when you want to get to know them a bit more." I say, getting annoyed with Karma.

"Hey, you do you." She says, stopping in front of her classroom and turning to look at me.

"Don't get too excited now." I say sarcastically when I see the look on her face.

"Shut up." She says quietly.

"You know you started this, it was self-realization for me and self-doubt it seems for you." I say, letting go of her hand and crossing my arms over my chest.

"I know." She says looking down at her feet.

"What do you want me to do Karma? I'm not going to keep being jerked around by you forever." I whisper aggressively so I don't start a scene.

"I get that, but still." She pouts.

"We'll just talk about this later okay?" I say once I hear the bell ring, stepping forward to kiss Karma on the cheek before going to class. I begin walking down the hall leisurely, not really in the mood to sit through some bullshit math. I walk down stairs to see Reagan wandering the hall. "You lost?" I chime, laughing when I see Reagan jump.

"Shit." She says, dramatically gripping her chest. "Kill me why don't you?" She says.

"Now what kind of date would it be with you killed?" I ask with a smirk.

"Not a very fun and clichéd one." She says with a smile, tucking back a piece of her dark purple hair behind her ear. "So you're still up for it then?"

"Well why wouldn't I be?" I ask sadly.

"I don't know. Aside from that fact that you're one half of a power couple." She says sadly, looking down at her feet.

"Hey, I explained to you what that was." I say, stepping towards her and tilting her chin up to look at me.

"You don't seem like you're fifteen." She says quietly, studying my face carefully.

"And you don't seem like you have the personality of a twelve year old boy." I say with a smile, as she starts to laugh a bit.

"Nor do you." Reagan says quietly.

"Well I save that side of me for the second date." I say with a chuckle.

"Was that just a guaranteed second date?" She asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe." I say with a shrug.

"You wanna get out of here? I mean it's not like two classes are going to make a different right?" She asks, searching her back and pulling out her car keys.

"Why not?" I say, leading her out a side door that lead to the student parking lot, then following her to her car. "The lesbian drives a pick up, what a surprise." I say when we walk up to her truck.

"You're highness of sarcasm, please have pity on me." She says with a smile. "This thing is my baby, I named her Lulu." Reagan says as she opens the passenger door for me.

"Lulu?" I question when she gets into the driver's side.

"Yes Lulu, I think I was drunk when I named her, or at least that's what my one friend said." Reagan says, starting her truck and driving off of school grounds. "So where would one go when they skip the last hour and a half of school?" Reagan asks.

"Home." I say seriously.

"Really?" She asks confused.

"Yeah why not?" I say as Reagan begins to drive in the direction of our street. "You can park in front of my house if you want." I say as she begins to pull up in front of the houses.

"Now what?" She asks, putting the truck into park and turning to face me.

"You can come in if you want to." I say, mirroring her position.

"Well what fun would it be sitting in here?" Reagan says with a smile before getting out of the truck and walking over to open the door for me.

"Awe, that's sweet." I say with a smile. "Thank you."

"No problem." She says quietly, stepping aside to allow me to lead her to my house. I open the front door, stepping aside for Reagan to walk in.

"Do you want anything?" I say stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"No thanks, I'm good." She says politely before following me up the stairs and into my room.

"You can sit wherever." I say, kicking off my shoes and bouncing onto my bed. "Please don't be shy." I say with a smile, watching as she takes her shoes off and sits on the bed next to me.

"You have a nice room." She says as she looks around. "My room still is half empty." She says with a chuckle.

"You've been here how long and you barely unpacked?" I ask confused.

"I'm a very lazy person. I'm still living out of cardboard boxes for the most part; I'll get around to it though. I mean it's only been a week and a half I think." She says shyly.

"Wanna see something?" I ask.

"Sure." Reagan says confused, watching me as I get up and walk over to the window, I then hear her get up and stand behind me. "Is that my room?" She asks.

"You tell me." I say turning to face her. "I'm not a creepy stalker or anything like that, but the other morning at like two in the morning you were blasting music and my window was open, as was yours and well, yeah." I explain so she doesn't get the wrong impression. "I'm surprised you didn't wake up the entire neighborhood."

"Damn. Yeah I was mixing." She says, scratching the top of her head.

"Mixing as in DJ?" I ask, not being able to get over how cool Reagan really was.

"Yes ma'am." She says with a nod and a smile. "I love it, thankfully I was able to get a job at a club in town pretty fast, which also contributes to my room not being done." She adds.

"Wait so Friday you have to work?" I ask, not wanting to miss out on our date.

"No, I rotate with some guy. So he's there this week." She says reassuringly. "Eagar to go on a date with me?" She asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"Eagar to go on a date period." I say shyly, walking back over to my bed.

"You've never been taken out properly?" Reagan asks with wide eyes.

"No I haven't." I say quietly.

"I keep forgetting you're fifteen." She winces. "Nothing to be ashamed of." She adds, sitting on my bed next to me, staring at me intently when I look up. We sit there for a moment in a comfortable silence, just looking at each other. Something that would really be seen as weird, but it didn't feel that way with her. It felt like something I would be willing to do forever.

"Amy?" I hear Karma call from the hallway. "Hey, why did you - oh Reagan." She says when she walks in to see Reagan and I sitting in bed.

"Hey Karm, why aren't you at school?" I ask.

"Why aren't you?" She asks, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking an eyebrow.

"Touché." I say with a nod.

"Uhm, I'm just gonna go." Reagan says quietly, getting up from my bed and putting her shoes on before grabbing her bag. "I'll talk to you later." Reagan says with a wave before disappearing.

"So." Karma says as she walks over to me and sits down.

"So." I say.

"I know I'm not suppose to get mad." Karma starts.

"Don't continue that sentence please. As my friend, be happy, as my 'lover' I'm sorry." I say, watching her demeanor change.

"Yeah." Is all Karma says before getting quiet.

"Sometimes I feel like you forget that you are faking." I confront her.

"I have a boyfriend." She says defensively.

"That I don't question at all. And I didn't question your intentions when _you_ thought it would be a good idea to starts faking." I say, trying not to get too mad.

"You hate Liam." She snaps.

"I don't _hate_ him, I'm just not his biggest fan, but he makes you happy and that's all that matters to me Karma." I explain, getting up from my bed to walk over to the window, looking over to see Reagan dancing around her bedroom with her headphones on, something that I can't help but smile at. "If it turns out that Reagan makes me happy then that all that has to matter to you." I say, continuing to direct my attention out the window, watching as Reagan realizes that I'm watching her, I can't help but laugh a little when she nearly falls over. "Look Karma, if there is something wrong I know you'd tell me, but we have to let each other find ourselves separately." I say, turning around to face her.

"I know. I get it." She says quietly.

"You aren't going to be replaced or anything like that if that's what you're worried about." I say reassuringly.

"I know that." She whispers.

"Then don't be upset." I say, sitting down next to her, wrapping an arm around her and kissing the side of her head. "I love you Karma."

"I love you too." She mumbles.

"Now what?" I ask confused as to what her intentions were with coming here.

"Nothing. I guess I'll go." She says sitting up and getting out of my grip.

"You don't have to go." I say, trying not to get annoyed with her, seeing as this is something she does a lot.

"No really. I have plans with Liam anyway." She says getting up from the bed. "I'll call you later." She says, kissing me on the cheek before leaving my room. Soon, I hear something smack against my window causing me to jump. I look up to see a Nerf suction cup bullet stuck to the glass, I get up and walk over to the window and look over to see Reagan with a playful grin on her face, I open the window and lean on the windowsill.

"Is this twelve year old boy Reagan?" I ask with a smile as she aims the Nerf gun at me.

"What gave it away?" She asks, taking a shot and laughing when the bullet nearly hits me in the face.

"For one, what nineteen year old girl has a Nerf gun?" I ask.

"This gal." She says, pointing her thumb into her chest with a grin. "So, trouble in power couple city?" She asks.

"Not really, just stress." I say, rolling my eyes, and screaming when another bullet whizzes past me. "Jesus Christ Reagan." I snap with a smile as she begins laughing her ass off again.

"We didn't even need that second date to see twelve year old boy me." She says, her smile plastered on her face.

"I see that." I say, grabbing a textbook from my desk to use as a shield, holding it in front of my face.

"Just so you know, I'm a really good shot and that book will do something for you." She says smugly.

"Oh really? Shit!" I say, realizing that I let the guard down for a little too long. "I hate you." I say failing to be serious,

"That's convincing." Reagan says with a laugh. "I have this crazy power where people can never ever hate me." She states.

"Is that so?" I ask, leaning on the windowsill again.

"Yep, magic powers over here." She says, walking closer to her window and sitting down.

"You have a window seat?" I ask.

"Yes ma'am." She says with a nod.

"Lucky, I wish I had one of those." I say with a pout.

"Get a seat, put it in front of the window. Boom! Window seat." She says sarcastically.

"You're highness does not approve of your sassiness." I say in mock annoyance.

"You're funny." She says with a smirk. "I like that."

"Oh really?" I ask, looking at her through narrow eyes.

"Yes Amy." She says, looking down shyly. "Look, I should really get some more stuff unpacked, I'll talk to you in a little while." Reagan says, looking up at me.

"Okay, I have some stuff I should be doing anyway. I'll talk to you in a little bit." I say, watching Reagan as she closes her window, soon after than I hear the muffled sounds of music playing from her room. I smile slightly, closing my window a little bit before walking over to pick up my backpack and begin some homework.

**A/N; Leaving it off here, next chapter will either be the date or a Karma perspective on things, I haven't decided yet.**


	3. Twisted Tongue

A/N; Hello lovely people, just to throw this out there cause I didn't clarify, the title of the story is from taken from the title of a Tonight Alive song, as well as chapter two is borrowed from the amazing band, and chapter one is taken from a Thirty Seconds to Mars song, just so you all know if you want to look into it. Now this chapter will be borrowed from the amazing band MisterWives (learn and love who they are) which I feel fits perfectly for the spin that is to come. Oh, and I have to throw out there that I don't own anything to do with faking it or these songs, the only thing I do have is an obsession got it all, and away we go.

**Twisted Tongue****;**

_-Karma POV-_

"Hey." Liam says when I get into his car, leaning over to kiss me. "What's wrong?" He asks when I don't kiss him.

"Nothing." I say, trying my best to smile.

"You're lying Karma." He says, his voice firm as he clenches his jaw, something he seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"Well every time I talk about Amy you get fucking mad." I say, trying to stay calm.

"Why wouldn't I get mad? She's all you talk about every minute, Amy this, Amy that. You never talk about anything else. I'm convinced you're in love with her." He says with a bit more anger in his voice.

"I'm not in love with her." I snap, looking down at my hands.

"You could have fooled me." He says.

"Why do you always assume that I love her?" I ask, looking at him this time to see him laughing.

"You always talk about her, you always put her before me, like why do you even try to be with me if you always end up crawling back to her?" He asks. "It doesn't even feel like we're together. I feel like I'm the person you're with just to try to get over an ex or something, like you're using me."

"I'm not using you. I really do care about you." I say sadly.

"Then why doesn't it feel that way?" He asks, over at me.

"I don't know." I say as I feel myself get choked up.

"What are _you_ going to do about it?" He asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What should I do?" I ask as my eyes well up with tears.

"That's you're choice Karma. That's up to you." He says, finally starting his car and driving down the street. We ended up at a party on a Wednesday night cause one of his friends their parents went away or something, who knows or cares. As we pull up to the house it is obviously packed out, and you can hear the music from the street. We get out of the car and he takes my hand leading me through the hoards of people until he found Shane. It was always weird going to a party without Amy, seeing as we always went out together.

"You look lost." Shane says over the loud music.

"I'm fine." I say with a smile.

"You know Amy is here." He says.

"Really?" I ask, trying to hide the excitement.

"Yeah, she's in the back yard with some new girl." He says pointing behind him.

"Oh." I say, feeling a little defeated.

"You showed up with Liam. You can't get mad cause nearly every knows things aren't working with you two I mean it's been two days since the new girl came into the picture, and things kind of went from there." He shrugs.

"Shit." I say quietly as I try to find Amy. I walk outside to see Amy sitting on Reagan's lap in a lounge chair, her arms draped over Reagan's shoulders and Reagan's hands on Amy's waist. I feel myself getting angry, much like I did the other day when I walked into Amy's room to find Reagan. Even though she clearly made Amy happy in the few days they have known each other, it was still my best friend and soul mate we're talking about here. I tired to keep myself together and was about to go back inside when I see Amy lean in to kiss Reagan. That made me furious, I stormed over to them. "Hi Amy." I say with more venom in my voice than I thought, causing her to jump and look slightly embarrassed.

"Fuck." She says under her breath as she gets up from Reagan's lap. "Hi Karma." She says shyly, shoving her hands in her pockets and looking down at the ground.

"What are you doing?" I ask sarcastically, knowing it will annoy Amy.

"What does it look like?" She asks, this time crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why?" I ask, knowing well enough that I didn't want to relive what I just saw anymore than I have to.

"Because I can and I like her." Amy spits. "I like her a lot." She says slightly under her breath, almost like she was keeping it secret from Reagan. "And you can't get jealous."

"Why can't I?" I ask firmly.

"Because you did all of this to get Liam and you did. How many times do we have to go through this Karma?" She asks getting annoyed.

"I'm sorry." I say looking down.

"You have feelings for me don't you?" She asks, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"No." I say quickly.

"I was always able to tell when you were lying." She says quietly. "You know as well as I do that this won't work out well. There is never going to be an equal ground." She explains. "We love each other, and I was in love with you very much, but I doubt that you are really truly in love with me."

"I don't know anymore." I say, not wanting to make eyes contact with her.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow or something?" Amy asks.

"I guess." I say.

"Thank you." She says kissing me on the cheek before turning her attention back to Reagan. I turn to walk back into the house, and look up to see Liam looking disappointed at me.

"I was just coming back inside." I say forcing a smile.

"Karma, figure things out." He says firmly.

"No I don't. I love you Liam, you know that." I say walking over and wrapping my arms around him.

"Granted, but are you sure you're in love with me?" He asks, reluctantly making an effort to comfort me.

"Yes." I lied; at this point I don't know how I felt for either of them. I love Amy with all my heart that is something that will always be, and I love Liam, but I don't know if it was out of the right reasons. "I love you Liam." I say convincing yet quietly.

"I love you too." He says, giving me a kiss and handing me a drink, before taking me by the hand and leading my back into the house.

_-Amy POV-_

"I swear it feels like she's everywhere." Reagan says as I sit back down on her lap.

"She's Karma." I say dryly, wrapping my arms around Reagan again.

"She's annoying." Reagan says lazily. "No we _were_ about to do something." She says with a grin.

"I know." I say with a smile. "Do you think it's too soon?" I ask quietly.

"If you feel it is, then I won't kiss you. We can always wait." She says reassuringly.

"I think it would be better to wait, especially cause we are a little drunk." I say with a goofy grin, resting my forehead on hers.

"You're really adorable." Reagan hiccups.

"So are you." I say through a yawn.

"I should really start chugging water, I have to get you home in one piece." She says, kissing me on the cheek before giving me a little push to get off of her as she heads over to a cooler in the back yard labeled 'water is for pussies'. "I feel you staring at me!" She shouts as she continues her walk to the cooler.

"Sorry!" I shout back, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be!" She shouts back, grabbing a few bottles of water and walking back over to me, she sits down beside me and begins chugging bottle after bottle of water. "Fuck." She says out of breath as she downs her third bottle of water straight. "Okay, give me about forty-five minutes and I'll be good." She says, starting on her fourth bottle of water.

"Shit Rae, leave some for the fish." I say, not really picking up on the fact that I shortened her name.

"My parents and my brother are the only people that call me Rae." She chimes with a smile. "I like hearing it from you." She says shyly.

"I'll say it more often then." I say with a smile.

"Okay." She says, finishing off the rest of her water. "And about that fish comment, this is bottled water, that only goes when I'm wasting water rom the sink or something." She says with a smirk.

"Oh hush." I say playfully. "Sober up, I wanna get home." I say, hitting her playfully.

"I'm getting there. I didn't drink as much as you." She says giving me a look of mock disapproval.

"I haven't been out without Karma breathing down my neck in, well ever." I whine. "It was nice to actually have fun rather than hate being out."

"Seems as though you and Karma have a love hate thing." Reagan says.

"It's complicated." I say quietly.

"It's always complicated." Reagan says quietly.

"Look, I really like you as crazy as that seems, I don't want to drive you away because of my Karma drama." I say, turning to face her. "I don't want _her _to scare you away." I say quietly.

"No one can scare me Amy." She says with a chuckle.

"Karma can be fierce though." I warn.

"I can take her." Reagan says proudly. "I mean, aside from walking into her a couple of times I never had the time to properly meet her you know." She adds.

"You can meet her properly one day, just not anytime soon." I say quietly.

"Whenever you're ready." Reagan says with a sweet smile.

"Are you sober yet?" I ask.

"It's only been ten minutes." Reagan laughs.

"I know but still, I want to go home before Karma wanders out here drunk." I say, standing up and pulling Reagan with me. "It's not like we live that far either, it's only a couple of blocks."

"I know, but I don't want to do something stupid, especially to you. By the way, I really like you too. So just wait ten more minutes, but first I have to go to the bathroom." Reagan says, taking my hand in hers and leading us to the house.

"Can we go now?" I ask when she opens up the bathroom door.

"Yes, God." She says, taking my hand again and leading me through the hoards of people. "You get cranky when you're drunk." She says once we walk back outside.

"I'm tired." I say, trailing behind her lazily.

"Okay sleepy head." She teases as we try to find her car amongst the hundreds of cars that lined the streets. "Where the fuck did I park?" She asks her self.

"There it is!" I announce, pointing to her truck almost as if I found treasure. "Thank God." I say in exaggeration.

"I'm never getting drunk with you again." Reagan complains.

"I'm more fun when I'm home, so this is just 'out at a party' me." I say, getting into her truck as she holds the door open for me.

"Home you better be more fun and less cranky." She warns playfully.

"It will be, I mean its Wednesday night, who the fuck has a party on a Wednesday night?" I ask in disbelief.

"Why did we go to a party on a Wednesday night?" She asks as she begins driving.

"I don't know, we were board and you were enjoying shooting my window too much for the past couple of nights." I say, looking at her to see a smile on her face.

"You're reactions are hysterical, how could I not?" She asks.

"Where did you even get all those bullets by the way?" I ask, confused as to how she literally has thousands.

"I found them online." She says with a laugh. "I couldn't resist getting them all, I mean now it came in handy."

"Handy how? You enjoy giving me a heart attack?"

"No, but it's fun to shoot at you rather than a target." She says, glancing over at me. "Amy." I hear Reagan whisper in my ear. "Amy, wake up." She says a bit louder.

"What?" I say quietly.

"We're home, you fell asleep." She whispers. I open my eyes to see Reagan smiling at me.

"What?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.

"You're cute when you sleep." She says shyly.

"Thank you." I say with a lazy smile.

"Come on. Up." She says, taking a step back to give me room to get out of the car. I get out of the car and stretch a bit, I step out of the way and Reagan closes the door for me.

"You don't have to walk me to my door." I say through a yawn, as Reagan begins to follow me to my house.

"I want to." She says, as she continues to follow me.

"Thank you for whatever tonight was, I mean I dragged you to the shitty party." I say awkwardly.

"It was fun." She says, looking down at her feet. "I'll see you in a little bit." She says with a wink as she walks across the lawn to her house.

**A/N; It is a little all over the place granted, but I'm satisfied for now. Until next time :)**


	4. Little Black Dress

**Little Black Dress****;**

_-Reagan POV-_

Tonight was the night Amy and I were officially going out on a date. Something I am still surprised she has ever gone on. But this also meant having to officially meet her parents, which is never fun to do ever. I look at myself one last time in the mirror before feeling satisfied with myself. I walk down stairs and I'm met with my brother walking up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Out, why you jealous?" I ask.

"No." He scoffs.

"Okay Owen." I say sarcastically, stepping off the landing.

"Have fun baby sister." He says rubbing the top if my head, messing up my hair.

"You're an ass hole." I whine, looking at the damage in the mirror in the hall, as he cackles up the stairs.

"What happened Rae?" My dad asks from the living room.

"Owen just being a jerk off." I say, fixing my hair in the mirror before walking in to the living room to find my dad in his car and my mom on the couch.

"You look nice." My dad says approvingly.

"Thank you. I'll be home late." I say.

"Where are you going?" My mom asks, looking up from her iPad.

"On a date." I say shyly, looking down at the floor.

"Oh really? Who is the lucky gal?" She asks with a smile.

"Amy." I say quietly.

"That girl from next door you were telling us about?" My dad asks, taking a swig of his beer.

"Yeah. Look I have to get going." I say, kissing them both on the cheek.

"Not too late Reagan." My dad warns as I walk out the door.

"Okay." I shout, closing the door behind me. I'm freaking out as I walk over to my truck, getting Amy's mom the flowers I bought her earlier, I hid them in my truck for the sole fact that I didn't buy my own mother flowers and have never bought my own mother flowers. Anyway, I take a deep breath to calm my nerves, something that never happens to me, I'm never one to get nervous. I walk up to the door and ring the bell. Soon the door opens and I am greeted with a smile from Amy.

"Hi." She says happily.

"You look amazing." I say staring at what Amy was wearing. She had her hair wavy, long sleeve a little black dress, that was sexy yet conservative in the oddest way, and red heels.

"Thank you." She says shyly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Come in." She says, opening the door a bit more to let me in. "Don't be nervous." She whispers in my ear as she closes the door.

"I'm fucking petrified." I admit, peaking down the hall and in the rooms around us to see if I can see her mother.

"She's upstairs getting ready for work." Amy says quietly. "She works for the local news station, I think it's five or four, she's hoping to get away from weather so she's doing something tonight for them. I don't know." Amy explains.

"Wait, does your mom know how old I am?" I ask with wide eyes.

"Calm down." She says taking a step closer to me, placing her hands on my shoulders. "She knows that I like you and she knows that you're older, but there is nothing to worry about." She adds with a smile.

"Okay." I say quietly with a small nod.

"Amy?" I hear a southern drawl call from up stairs.

"Down here mom." Amy calls before turning to me with a small smile.

"Hello." Her mom says when she reaches the bottom of the stairs. I was surprised to see that she actually had a smile on her face. "So you're Reagan." She says with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." I say with a nod. "These are for you." I hand her the bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, that is sweet of you. Please call me Farrah." She chimes. "I just want her home by midnight the latest." Farrah says before walking into the kitchen.

"That was easy." I say with a sigh of relief.

"I told you not to worry." Amy chimes, grabbing her purse. "Let's go." She says with a smile.

"She seems nice." I say once we get outside.

"She is, trust me should would have been a little worse if she didn't have to go to work." Amy says.

"Thank god she had work then." I say, opening the door for her when we reach my truck.

"So where are we going?" She asks when I get into the truck.

"Some new place in town." I say as I begin to drive down the road.

"Is it that place where you share everything, even the table you sit at?" She asks.

"Yeah I think so." I say.

"My step-sister said it was so packed the other night she couldn't get in." Amy says.

"You have a step-sister?" I ask, seeing as that is the only thing that caught my attention the most.

"Yeah." She says in an unpleased tone. "Her name is Lauren and her dad's name is Bruce." She adds.

"Why didn't I meet them?" I ask concerned.

"They don't matter, like it doesn't matter if they approve of you or not, my mom is the only one that matters." Amy states.

"What about your real dad?" I ask.

"He lives in San Antonio. I see him sometimes on the weekend, but not all the time." She says quietly.

"Why is that?" I ask, pulling up to the restaurant.

"My parents got divorced a few years ago. Maybe like five or six. He wanted us to go with him to San Antonio, but my mom didn't want to turned out he was cheating on her and she was cheating on him. Now I have a step-dad Bruce, and a step-mom Jamie." Amy explains. "I like it though, it's not like terrible you know? And now I have a little brother or sister coming from my dad and Jamie which is a fun thought." She chimes.

"As long as you're okay with it all, that's what matters. Will I get to meet your dad and his wife?" I ask quietly.

"Yes." She says with a smile. "Wanna go somewhere else? This place looks packed." She adds, gesturing to the line that stretched down the side of the building.

"Damn, yeah where to?" I ask.

"There's a diner on the corner that makes the best pancakes." She says with a smile.

"Pancakes it is." I say with a nod, driving to the diner that was a short distance away. We walk into the diner and are seated in a quiet corner, the waitress comes over and Amy orders for the two of us with a smile.

"You really don't care that I did that?" She asks shyly.

"Not at all." I say with a smile. "I feel like we're a little over dressed for a diner." I say quietly.

"So what." She says with a shrug. "I've come here in my pajamas before, and I've seen men in suits, it's no big deal." She says reassuringly.

"I see your point." I say, taking a sip if the chocolate shake placed in front of me.

"So, what's your story? Aside from moving here of course, I already know that." She says, playing with her straw of her chocolate shake.

"I don't really have a _story_ per say." I say quietly.

"Everyone does." Amy states.

"Like what, once upon a time I was born in a log cabin. What do you want to hear?" I say sarcastically, getting a nice laugh out of Amy. "The only thing I can say is that after high school, I do plan on moving to California or even New York to pursue a career in music production." I explain.

"So you're gonna leave?" Amy says quietly, not making eyes with me.

"Potentially." I whisper.

"Oh." Is all she says, still not looking at me.

"I still have time to make up my mind Amy." I say reassuringly.

"I know." She says, finally looking at me.

"I mean, we've known each other for five days, granted there is a real connection here, and I can see myself caring for you a lot, but there still is the age difference." I explain to her.

"I understand that." She says, pouring syrup over her pancakes when they get placed in front of her. "I mean I don't want that to come between us too much, but I understand."

"The age thing won't be a problem if we don't make it one." I say with a mouthful of pancake.

"Your twelve year old boy is showing." She teases. "Talking with your mouth full." She says shaking her head mockingly.

"You were right, these are so good." I chime.

"Told you." She says with a smile.

"We will be coming here again." I say absentmindedly.

"Oh we will be?" She asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes." I say through another mouthful. "What do you plan on doing after high school? I know you have a lot of time left, but still." I ask, taking a sip of my disappearing shake.

"I don't really know exactly." She says, furrowing her eyebrows. "Maybe teaching or something." She adds.

"Like I said, you still have time." I say with a smile. We finish up our pancakes and shakes and I pay for the bill. We make out way outside to my truck. "What time is it?" I ask, leaning against the truck.

"Nine-thirty." Amy says, looking at her phone. "We can go back to my house and watch a movie or something." She suggests.

"Sure." I say, opening the door for her before getting in and driving back to her house. Once there, we walk in to find an empty and quiet house.

"Thank god no one's here." She says when she opens the door, taking off her shoes and picking them up to bring them with her as we walk upstairs. "Do you want anything?" She asks, tossing her shoes in her closet.

"No thanks." I say with a smile.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asks with narrow eyes.

"What?" I ask, sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Can you unzip my dress?" She asks, turning her back to me and moving her hair to the side. I reach up and do as I'm told and watch as she walks into her en suite bathroom. After a few minutes she walks out of the bathroom wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt with a donut on it. I can't help but laugh a bit.

"You have a donut shirt?" I say through a chuckle.

"Is that a problem?" She asks with a smirk.

"No, it's cute." I say, watching her walk over to her desk, picking up her laptop.

"Your options are, laptop or the TV in the living room downstairs to watch something." She says, sitting on the bed.

"Laptop." I say, moving up to the head of the bed, kicking my shoes off before I did so. Amy moves and sits down beside me, she opens up her laptop and opening up to Netflix.

"Do you care what we watch?" She asks turning off her overhead light with the switch beside her bed and plugging in her Christmas lights she has up.

"Nope." I say, popping the word, as Amy puts a blanket over us as she continues to settle down.

"Okay." She says with a smile, putting on something she was interested in watching. At first we sat relatively close not really cuddling one way or another, but after about a half hour of this documentary, Amy had her head on my shoulder and my arm was around her shoulders.

"What is this even about?" I ask confused by what's going on, seeing as I haven't been paying too much attention.

"It's a documentary about how the universe was created." She says with a 'duh' tone.

"Is this what you do?" I ask with a laugh. "Watch documentaries?"

"Better than shooting my neighbors window with suction cups." She says, hitting my playfully.

"That's fun though." I say playfully.

"This is fun for me." She says, sitting up a little bit.

"Nerd." I tease, resulting in a smack from Amy. "Ouch." I wince.

"Don't make fun of me." She teases.

"I'm doing no such thing." I say sarcastically.

"You're lucky you're cute." Amy says with a smile.

"Oh so you think I'm cute?" I ask with a smirk.

"I think we have had this conversation before." She asks with narrow eyes.

"I think we have too." I say quietly, studying Amy's face carefully. "You remember that thing we were going to do the other night?" I ask, feeling my throat go dry.

"Not really." She says with a certain tone. "Remind me what it was." She adds with an infectious smile. I watch her as I begin to lean forward slightly, making sure that she too wants me to do this. I lick my lips slightly before pressing them to hers lightly, I allow her to set the pace she wants so she feels comfortable. She kisses back with the same amount of pressure, she seems very tentative. Before I know it she pulls away, I open my eyes to see her face is still just inches away from my own and she's smiling. "Now I remember." She says quietly, opening her eyes to look at me, causing me to laugh a little bit.

"You're cute." I say quietly.

"Thank you." She whispers against my lips before kissing me again, this time with a little more emotion behind it. Before I know it, her laptop is closed and at the foot of the bed and Amy is straddling my hips with my hands at her waist and her hands on the sides of my neck.

"Amy?" I hear a voice say from the doorway, resulting in Amy climbing off of me.

"Yeah mom?" She calls out to the closed door, before it soon opens and reveals Farrah.

"Hi sweetie, I Reagan, I was just seeing if you were home." Farrah says, peaking in on us.

"Obviously. Can Reagan stay for a while?" Amy asks hopeful.

"She can stay for as long as she wants, she only is a short walk away." Farrah says with a smile.

"Thank you." I say, returning her smile.

"Just be respectful." She says with an awkward wink before closing the door. Amy and I look at each other and laugh.

"So are we going to be respectful?" She whispers, climbing back on top of me, a devious smile on her face.

"You tell me." I say quietly as she leans in to kiss me again.

"I like kissing you." She whispers against my lips.

"It's okay." I tease, getting a playful rise out of Amy, to which I respond to by flipping her over so she was on her back. Her hair a tousled mess around her, I reach down and tuck a strand behind her ear.

"I like this view." Amy says, looking up at me with a smile, also tucking away a stand of hair in my face.

"Why is that?" I ask, leaning down to kiss her.

"I just do." She says with a shrug, placing her hands on my neck and playing with the little hairs at the back of my neck.

* * *

I open my eyes and look up to see an unfamiliar ceiling and walls. I yawn and rub my eyes when I realize there is someone holding my. I look over to see Amy still asleep and with a smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile at how cute Amy looked while she slept. I lean forward slightly and kiss her twice before she begins to stir away.

"Good morning." She says quietly, opening her eyes and smiling at me.

"Good morning." I whisper, kissing her softly again. "I don't remember falling asleep." I say with a laugh.

"I don't either really." Amy says cocking an eyebrow. "The last thing I do remember was giving you clothes to change into." She says, looking at my shirt.

"Do all of your t-shirts have food?" I ask, looking down to see that I was wearing a shirt with a bacon smiley face with sunny side up eggs for eyes.

"Only what I sleep in." She says with a smile.

"You're too much." I say with a smile.

"In a good way of course." She says happily.

"Of course." I say, kissing her again. "I should probably text my mom to let her know what happened. She'll be sending out The National Guard if I don't." I say, reaching for my pants that were on the floor beside the bed and getting out my phone to see a text from my mom. "Oh, apparently she figured I am here cause my car is outside." I say, replying to my mom that I was at Amy's.

"Good." Amy says, wrapping her arms around me, pulling me towards her.

"What are you up to today?" I ask, rubbing Amy's arm subconsciously.

"I think my dad is coming to get me for the weekend." She says, reaching over for her phone. "Shit. Yeah he is, and he'll be here soon." She sighs, looking at me with a pouty face. "I have to pack for the weekend." She says, kissing me on the cheek and getting out of bed.

"You'll be home tomorrow night?" I ask.

"Yeah, sometimes it's late though, depends on when we leave." She says, pulling a bag out from the bottom of her closet and throwing some clothes into it. "You going to miss me?" She teases with a smile.

"Maybe." I say with a shrug and doing my best poker face until she walks over to me, and kisses me.

"I know you will. If I come home to Nerf bullets on my window I will kill you." She teases, kissing me again before finishing up with getting ready to go.

"I would never do such a thing. Besides I have to work tonight and will sleep all day tomorrow probably." I say getting out of bed and following Amy to the bathroom, I lean up against the doorframe and watch as Amy brushes her teeth and does her hair. "You look like a bum." I tease, seeing that Amy didn't put any effort in what she was wearing and how her hair looked.

"I'm spending a weekend with my dad and his wife. I have one friend in all of San Antonio and it's only because he's my dad's neighbor." She explains, looking at me in the mirror as she pulled her hair into a messy bun.

"I see your point. But I didn't say I didn't like the way you looked." I states, seeing Amy smile.

"You're sweet." She says, turning to look at me properly.

"I know." I say with a smile as Amy walked over and hugs me, before kissing me.

"Gross." A voice says in disgust from the other door to the bathroom. "I though seeing you and Karma kiss at school was enough." The girl added.

"Reagan this is my step-sister Lauren. Lauren this is Reagan." Amy says in a monotone.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I say politely.

"Yeah. Get out please." She snaps, waving her hand as she spoke.

"I hate her." Amy says when she walked into her room and closes the bathroom door. "She thinks she owns the place cause _her_ dad is married to _my_ mom and moved to _my _house." Amy adds in annoyance.

"I don't want to run into her again." I say quietly.

"No you don't." Amy says, sighing when she hear a car horn outside. She walks over to the window that faces the street and looks out to see her dad was outside waiting. She walks over and grabs her laptop, phone, and chargers. "I have to go." She says quietly. "You can leave your stuff here if you want to. I'll get it back to you this week."

"Okay, doesn't matter. Just know you're not getting this shirt or these pants back." I say with a smile, slipping my shoes on and grabbing my keys and phone from the bedside table. I follow Amy down stairs. "Hello Farrah." I say politely as I follow Amy into the kitchen.

"Dad's here." She informs her mom.

"Have a nice weekend sweetie, and good morning Reagan." She says with a smile. "I'm pretty sure I will be seeing you Sunday night when Amy gets home." She adds.

"Maybe." I say, laughing a little awkwardly.

"Bye mom." Amy says, kissing her mom on the cheek before taking my hand and leading me outside. We walk to the curb and stop in front of her dad's Jeep. He steps out of the car and greets Amy with a big hug and a smile.

"Hello sweetheart." He says in his southern Texas drawl. "Who is this pretty lady?" He asks, looking at me.

"This is Reagan daddy." Amy says with a smile.

"Hello Reagan I'm Kevin." He says with a warm smile, extending his hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you Sir." I say politely.

"Please, I know you won't be seeing a whole lot of me but please call me Kevin." He says with a smile. "Ready to go kiddo?" He asks, Amy.

"Yeah." She says with a smile, letting him take her bag.

"Have a nice weekend Amy, I'll see you Monday." I say with a smile, walking towards my house.

**A/N; That's the end of this chapter. The title is borrowed from One Direction, if anyone cares to know. Until next time :)**


	5. Stop the World

**Stop the World****;**

_-Amy POV-_

"So who's Reagan?" Dad asks.

"A friend." I say, looking at my phone.

"I may not see you on a regular basis but I'm still your father Amy." He chuckles indifferently.

"She's my neighbor." I say shyly.

"You like her?" He asks, glancing at me quickly.

"Yeah." I say with a dopey grin.

"How long have you known her?"

"A week." I say quietly.

"And you like her this much?" He asks concerned.

"Yeah. She's really sweet and we have spent nearly every day together." I explain.

"As long as you're happy." He shrugs.

"I am dad. I mean I do want you to really meet her other than a polite hand shake." I explain. "I mean we could always ride out here whenever."

"She drives?" He asks protectively.

"Yes dad. She drives very well too."

"How old is she?" He asks, narrowing his eyes.

"She's nineteen, has a job as a DJ and wants to pursue a career in music. She had to repeat kindergarten because she moved when she was little and when she transferred schools they screwed up something. I don't know her Social Security number yet, but I'll get on that." I say, rolling my eyes.

"I just don't want her taking advantage of you." He says.

"She won't dad, there is nothing to worry about. Trust me." I say with a smile, remembering that Reagan plays with Nerf guns and video games.

"I do." He says with a smile. "Just know that I will be interrogating her when I meet her." He says with a toothy grin.

"Thanks dad." I say, rolling my eyes and looking at my phone to see Reagan texted me.

'_Hey you :)'_

'Hey :)'

'_Are you there yet?'_

'Almost.'

'_Did your dad ask about me?'_

'Of course, he's a question away from needing your Social.'

'_Oh lovely. Is he going to interrogate me?'_

'Of course, he's already interrogating me about you.'

'_I am now nervous.'_

'Don't be, he knows I like you a lot and understands.'

'_Good. I have to go now, I'll call you tonight before work :)'_

'Okay :)'

I toss my phone into my bag that was between my feet and rest my head on the window. Before I knew it we were pulling into the driveway of his house. "It's blue." I say, seeing that he repainted his house. "Why blue?"

"Jamie wanted blue. Jamie got blue." He says, getting out of the car and walking into the house. I trail behind him, dragging my feet as I went. I loved seeing my dad, but I hated going to his house for a weekend, but that's the deal my parents made cause they refuse to even look at each other ever again.

"Hi Amy." Jamie says politely, not getting up from her place in the couch, seeing as she was seven months pregnant.

"Hi Jamie." I say with a smile, going up stairs to my room. Thankfully he wasn't a total jerk; at least I had my own room when I come see him. I throw myself on the bed and call Reagan.

"Hello." The familiar voice chimes.

"Hi." I say quietly with a big smile on my face.

"You're smiling aren't you?" She asks.

"Of course I am." I say quietly. "I can tell you are too."

"Yeah, I'm smiling cause I finally beat this mission is Call of Duty." She says with a laugh.

"You're an ass hole." I say, turning to lie on my back, looking up at the ceiling.

"You love it." She says.

"I what?" I ask, trying to brush off what she just said.

"I said you love it." She confirms.

"That's a big word." I say with wide eyes.

"It's only as big as you make it." She says. "It doesn't have to mean what you think it means."

"I know." I say quietly. "I just didn't expect to hear that word just yet. It's barely been a week."

"It's barely been a week and we've already spent a night together and made out." She explains.

"I know." I say.

"But it's too soon for the 'L' word?" She asks confused.

"Can we talk about this more when I get home?" I ask, scratching the top of my head.

"You know that I could always ride out there and save you. Lulu will make it, she may be old but she can make it from here to Maine if need be." Reagan says.

"I'll take that into consideration." I say with a slight smile at the thought of Reagan coming to save me if need be.

"Okay. Look it's getting late." She says as I look at the clock to see it was already five thirty. "I have to shower and get my equipment together for work. I get done around three." She explains.

"You'll still save me if I need you?" I test.

"Of course I will if you really need me, I can even leave work." She says quietly.

"Okay." I whisper with a smile. "Have fun at work, I'll call you later."

"Goodnight." She says quietly.

"Night." I say hanging up the phone and tossing it beside me. I get up from the bed and walk back downstairs and into the living room to find my dad and Jamie sitting on the couch together. "So do we know if it's a boy or girl yet?" I ask, flopping into the chair by the doorway.

"I want to wait until they are born." Jamie says placing her hand on her belly. "Although I think it's a boy." She says with a smile.

"Then again it could be a girl." I say, putting my feet up on the ottoman.

"That's true, I just hope it's a boy." She says with a smile.

"I just hope they are healthy." Dad interrupts with a smile.

"True." Jamie says, placing her hand on his knee. I hated them, honestly. I feel like I'm missing out on something when I don't see my dad on a regular basis, but then I realize that I'm not missing out on anything when I do see him. It's almost like it is meant to be that way. Like, missing him just cause he's my dad, but then realizing that he isn't like a dad.

"So what do you want to do this weekend kiddo?" He asks awkwardly.

"I don't know dad." I say with a tight smile.

"You know that if you don't want to be here I can take you home." He says.

"I know that. I don't think I will though. I'm going see if Ari is home." I say, getting up from the chair and walking outside. I walk across the street and knock on the door.

"Amy!" Ari's mom, Anthea, shouts when she sees me at the door; she opens the door and wraps me up in a warm hug. "How are you?" She asks, stepping aside for me to come in.

"Not bad. How was your trip? I haven't seen you guys in a while. The last time I talked to Ari he said you were all in Greece." I say, following her into the kitchen.

"Yes, we went to see my in laws. Nick's parents aren't doing too well." She explains, opening the fridge and handing me a bottle of water.

"That's sad to hear." I say. "Where is Ari?"

"He is out right now with some of his friends, he should be back soon? How are your dad and his wife?"

"They're as good as they always seem." I say rolling my eyes.

"Not happy to be here this time? Who is the lucky lady you'd rather be with?" She says, raising her eyebrows in curiosity.

"This new girl, Reagan. She's my neighbor." I explain. Anthea was like a second mother to me, ever since my dad first moved here and I met Ari, she always loved me like a child of her own, and my father knew that too.

"That's good. Is she nice?" Anthea asks, sipping a cup of coffee.

"She's very nice, you'll have to meet her one of these days." I say with a smile.

"I would love to." She says happily. "How does your dad feel?"

"He's okay with it, he doesn't really like the fact that she's older than me." I say, rolling my eyes.

"How old is she sweetie?"

"Nineteen." I say quietly.

"Well as long as she is respectful, it shouldn't be a problem." Anthea says with a smile.

_-Reagan POV-_

"Rae?" My mom asks as I walk down the stairs and into her office.

"What's up?" I ask, leaning against the doorframe.

"Next time you plan on staying at your girlfriend's house, make sure you let me or your father know." She says, peering over her laptop screen.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't plan on staying." I explain.

"Okay sweetie, just make sure." She says with a smile, as she typed furiously.

"No problem." I say, bouncing off the doorframe and walking into the kitchen.

"Where are you off to?" Owen asks through a mouthful of whatever stoner concoction he conjured up tonight.

"Work." I say in a 'duh' tone. "I just so happen to have a job."

"Work isn't fun." He says, spitting as he spoke.

"You're gross." I grimace, grabbing my keys and bag. I walk into the garage where I kept my equipment when my phone starts to ring. I look to see that Amy was calling me. "Hey." I grunt as I pick up one of my cases.

"Can you save me?" She asks quietly.

"I'm sorry what?" I ask, nearly dropping the case on my foot.

"Save me, please. I want to be home." She explains.

"Uhm, okay give me a few minutes to find coverage and I'll come there, text me the address or something?" I say.

"Thank you." She says before hanging up.

"Fuck." I whisper to myself as I begin to call for cover. After about ten minutes and making a deal with the devil, I was finally on my way to rescue Amy. After the hour-long drive or so, I called Amy.

"Hello." She said happily.

"Your knight in shining armor will be at you dad's house in twenty minutes." I say, resulting in a laugh from Amy.

"Thank you." She says relieved.

"You owe me." I say, turning down the roads she said to take.

"Whatever you want." She says.

"I will take that into consideration." I say with a smile. "Okay five minutes." I say, slowing down when I pulled onto the proper street. "Are you waiting outside?" I ask, seeing the familiar face through the dark.

"Yes actually." She says, hanging up the phone when I pull up to the house. She takes no time to get into the car.

"Eager to get home?" I ask.

"Eager to get away from my dad. I feel like I miss him until I see him then I hate it." She huffs, running her fingers through her hair.

"That must be a shitty feeling." I say as I begin to drive home. "So how was the whole six hours you've been here?"

"I didn't spend any of it with my dad, I was at my friend Ari's house." She explains.

"Ari is that friend you told me about this morning?"

"Yeah." She says through a yawn.

"Did you tell your dad you were leaving?" I ask, not really wanting to have her dad hate me.

"I told him my mom was getting me, and seeing as they don't talk to each other everything is okay." She says with a smile. "Are you going to get in trouble at work?"

"No, I just have to work the next two weekends straight." I say annoyed.

"I'm sorry." She says quietly.

"You don't have to be, really. It's the guy I trade off with that's annoying." I explain, taking Amy's hand in mine.

"What are we doing?" She asks quietly.

"Driving back to Austin." I say with a smirk.

"Not what I meant." She says, rolling her head on the headrest to look at me.

"We're getting to know each other a bit more before we put a label on us." I explain. "Although I think my mom referred to you as my girlfriend."

"Oh really?" She chimes.

"Yeah." I say rolling my eyes.

"It's too soon for that. Right?" Amy asks shyly.

"It is." I say with a nod.

"When can we make it official you think?"

"When we've known each other for at least two weeks." I say with a smile. "We barely have a week on us."

"So two weeks." She repeats.

"Two weeks, and a few more dates." I say with a smile.

"Okay." She says leaning over to kiss me on the cheek.

"So."

"So?" She asks. Looking out the window for a moment, allowing for a comfortable silence to fall between us. "You can come to my house if you want." She says quietly.

"We'll see." I say through a yawn. "You could always come to mine." I add.

"I'd like that. It would be nice to see your room from a different angle." Amy says with a smirk.

"Okay, my mom might bombard you with questions and things though, just so you know." I warn playfully.

"Okay." She says quietly, scooting over to rest her head in my shoulder. After the long drive back home, Amy and I snuck up into my room, wanting to avoid not only my parents but also my brother Owen. Once in my room, I close the door behind us. "So this is what the other three walls look like." She says with a smirk.

"Yes ma'am." I say with a nod, throwing myself on my bed, picking up the remote for my stereo, turning it on. I lie on my bed and watch as Amy looks around my room, seeing as I did have a lot of knick-knacks and pictures around. In the corner by the window where Amy and I sit at I have my computer set up with some music equipment.

"Is this you?" She asks with a smile, taking the picture frame off of the shelf. It was a picture of my when I was about six or seven. My hair was in two pigtail braids, and my face was painted like a tiger.

"Yes it is. It was for my birthday party I think, or was that the fair?" I ask myself. "Pretty sure it was a birthday party." I confirm.

"You were so cute." She says, studying the picture.

"Were? I see how it is." I tease.

"You know what I mean." She says with a smirk. "You have a lot of pictures." She says, looking at the one floor to ceiling bookcase that housed more pictures and movies than it did books.

"I know. I designed my room and all." I say sarcastically with a wink.

"You're a pain in my ass." She says, giving me a look of mock disapproval.

"I know." I say with a grin.

"So musical genius." She says, sitting at my desk, looking at my keyboard that I have connected to my computer.

"Musical genius?" I ask, sitting up in bed.

"You forget that you have things loud and forget to close the window." She says with a smile. "You have a real talent." She adds, looking over at me.

"Thank you." I say shyly.

"I can see, or hear rather, why you want to go into it." She adds, getting up from my desk chair and sitting on the bed next to me, leaning forward to kiss me softly.

"Amy?" I ask quietly.

"Yes?" She chimes with a smile. I stare at her for a moment, getting lost in her hazel eyes. "Hello?" Amy asks, waving her hand in my face.

"I honestly forgot." I say with a laugh. "But I can say that you have amazing eyes." I whisper.

"So this is the girlfriend?" I hear my snide brother say from the doorway. I turn to see him standing there, leaning in the doorframe, and shoveling spoonful after spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Go away!" I shout, throwing a pillow at him.

"That's not a nice way to introduce us." He whines with his mouth full.

"You're gross." I scoff. "Amy this is my brother Owen. Owen this is Amy." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Nice to meet you." He says, throwing his spoon into his bowl, wiping his hand on the front of his shirt and extending it for Amy to shake. She gives me a scared look and shyly reaches out to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you." She says awkwardly.

"So have you two fucked yet?" He asks politely.

"Get the fuck out!" I shout, hitting him on the back of the head.

"That was rude." He winces, holding the back of his head.

"And you aren't?" I say. "Please get out." I beg.

"Okay." He says with a shrug, turning around and leaving my room.

"He seems nice." She says, trying to hold back a laugh when she sees the evident aggravation on my face.

"He's old enough to have a job and be doing something with his life." I huff, bushing a piece of fallen hair out of my face.

"Awe. He must really annoy you?" She coos.

"He does. All he does in smoke pot and annoy me." I say rolling my eyes, and lying on my bed.

"I have a question now?" She asks, running her fingers through my hair.

"Okay." I say looking up at her.

"Why didn't you correct him when he called me your girlfriend?" She asks, cocking an eyebrow.

**A/N; Cliff hanger? Yes. :) I kinds wanted to incorporate Amy having a biological father in the picture some how, even though she isn't a big fan of his now, the character development will be there. I don't like Bruce as a character, I feel like he's a jerk. So I made her have a dad who is kind of a jerk… Yeah. Okay! Stop the World by Demi Lovato people.**


	6. Not Your Way

**A/N; Updating both stories at the same kind was not a really good idea apparently. Old Friends overshadowed this little story too much, so they will be updated separately. Today's chapter title is courtesy of Misterwives (again?) learn and love people; they are an amazing up and coming band out of New York. And just cause I forget to mention, I don't own anything about faking it or the music I mention, blah, blah, blah; so this chapter a little Karma? I think so.**

**Not Your Way****;**

_-Amy POV-_

"Why didn't you correct him when he called me your girlfriend?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow as I watch her search for an answer.

"I don't want to rush things Amy." She says quietly.

"I understand that, but then correct him if you don't was us rushing anything." I state.

"I know I should, but I like the way that sounds." She says shyly.

"Then why don't we just make it official?" I ask, reaching my hand out to take hers. As she opens her mouth to answer, I hear my phone ringing in my bag. "You're a very lucky girl right now." I say, leaning down to kiss her forehead before going to get my phone. "Hey Karma."

"Where are you?" She asks.

"Reagan's why?" I ask, crossing my arm over my chest.

"We need to make a power couple appearance at Shane's." She says quietly.

"Can't it wait?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes, and we really can't, he says he needs the 'lesbian energy even though it's a lie'." She explains. "Can you be ready in ten?"

"Can Reagan come?" I ask quietly.

"That defeats the power couple essence." She says annoyed.

"Yeah and so does Liam being there." I huff. "I'll be there is Reagan comes." I challenge.

"Fine. Be at his house in fifteen." She says before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Reagan asks from her place in the bed.

"Want to go to a party at Shane's?" I ask with a sweet smile.

"Why?" She asks, making a confused face.

"Cause Karma told me I have to go for some 'power couple' bull shit and then I said I would go if you could go and then she said that defeats the purpose of the power couple and then I said that so does Liam going and then she said to bring you." I explain, leaving Reagan with an even more confused look.

"So the answer you are looking for is yes? Right?" She asks, closing her eyes, still trying to wrap her head around what I just said.

"Pretty much." I say, walking over to the bed.

"What's in it for me?" She asks, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You get your two week agreement before we decide to make it official for us." I say, watching Reagan raise her eyebrows.

"Oh really now?" She asks in mock shock.

"Yes, I promise." I say, crouching in front of her to be at eye-ish level.

"Okay." She says with a small smile. "We'll go to this party."

"Thank you." I say quietly, leaning forward to kiss her. "We can't really be together there though, but I don't care, and the school knows Karma and I are rocky anyway." I explain.

"Okay Amy, you should run home and get changed or something." She says, looking me up and down.

"I know I'm ugly, you can just say that." I tease.

"You're beautiful." She says quietly, leaning in to kiss me.

"Thank you." I say with a smile. "I have to change, thankfully I have clothes decent enough for a Shane party in my bag." I add, walking over to get the pants and shirt out of my bag.

"You can change in my closet. I know it's weird, but it's a walk in and big enough to change in." Reagan says getting up and opening the door to the side room off of her bedroom she referred to as a closet. This 'closet' was big enough to be a whole other bedroom on the house all together. "Told you." She adds, making the point of being right. After Reagan and I get changed, we took the short drive to Shane's place. I huffed as she pulled up to his house.

"I don't want to be here." I whine, rolling my head on the headrest to look at Reagan.

"I don't want to be here either, but you have do you 'power couple' shit." She says, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry." I say, reaching over and placing my hand in her knee.

"Yeah." She says annoyed.

"Come on, I just have to be here for a little while, then I'll come find you." I explain.

"Okay." She says quietly.

_-Karma POV-_

"There you are!" I shout when I see Amy over the crowds of people.

"Yeah." She says walking over to me. I take a step forward to kiss her.

"What's wrong?" I ask when she doesn't kiss me back.

"I don't want to be here." Amy says, rolling her eyes. "I want to be with Reagan."

"Well until we get through this charade, you have to be here." I warn.

"I don't want to do this anymore Karma." She complains.

"Well we have to." I huff, running my fingers through my hair.

"Karma?" I hear Liam says from behind me. I turn around to see a confused look on his face.

"Hi Liam." I say shyly.

"I thought you and Amy weren't together anymore." He says with narrow eyes.

"We're not, she's just using me." Amy chimes from behind me.

"Oh really now?" He asks with wide eyes.

"It's not like that." I say nervously.

"But it is, isn't it?" Amy asks.

"No it's not." I snap at her.

"Then why were you just talking about being together?" Liam asks, getting more annoyed.

"I, uhm." I stutter.

"Okay then Karma." Liam says, waving his hand at me as he turns and walks through the crowd of people.

"Are you done fucking us both over?" Amy asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"Go find Reagan." I snap, walking out of the room to chase after Liam.

_-Reagan POV-_

"Hi." I hear a familiar voice say over me.

"I hate this fucking place." I say.

"That's why you're outside stargazing?" Amy asks, lying down on the grass beside me.

"It's quiet and doesn't smell like weed." I say rolling my eyes. "So you showed your face, now what?"

"I don't know." She says quietly.

"Did you call off the bull shit?" I ask, turning my head to look at her.

"Not really." She says quietly, not wanting to look at me.

"Amy!" I hear Karma shout; I lean up to see her storming over to us. "How dare you!" She says, pulling Amy up to her feet.

"What the fuck Karma?" Amy asks confused.

"I can't believe the rumors are true!" She announces, clearly staging whatever it was she was doing. "You are cheating on me!"

"What are you talking about?" Amy asks quietly, receiving a look from Karma.

"You are cheating on me with this new girl." Karma says dramatically. "I can't believe this. That's it, it's over." She says, slapping Amy in the face before storming back into the house.

"What the fuck just happened?" I ask, looking up at Amy.

"I think she broke up with me." Amy says confused, holding her cheek that Karma just slapped.

"Is you're face okay?" I ask, getting on my feet and checking the damage Karma inflicted.

"No." She winces, moving her hand to reveal a nice welt as big as Karma's hand.

"Shit, she really hit you hard." I say.

"Well duh." Amy winces, smiling when I give her a look. "Kiss it." She whines. I feel her smile as I do as I'm told.

"Better?" I ask in a baby tone.

"Much." She says with a smile. I look back at the house to see that a small crowd has formed around us after Karma made her big announcement, and people were still looking at Amy and I.

"Didn't your parents teach you it's rude to stare?" I say, shooing everyone back inside, laughing at myself as I watch them stumble into the house. "These people are so annoying." I say, turning back to Amy. "What's wrong?" I ask, seeing Amy looking at her phone.

"Karma is so annoying." She huffs, rolling her eyes. "She says that we have to make an effort to get back together or something. She wants to keep this going." She adds.

"Why don't you explain to her that you don't want to?" I say.

"She's Karma. She wants what she wants and doesn't care what happens in the process, I mean she already has Liam, why does she still need me?" Amy asks herself.

"That's something you bring up with her sweetie." I say, placing my hand in her shoulder.

"You just called me sweetie." Amy says with a smirk.

"I know I did." I say with a slight laugh. "Any way. Confront her."

"I will." She says with a nod. "Just not tonight."

"Why?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"Cause I don't want to. I'll talk to her tomorrow." Amy says.

"Fine, you better take it seriously." I warn.

"I will, I promise." Amy says with a nod, leaning forward to kiss me.

"Good." I whisper against her lips.

"Can we go back to your house now?" Amy whines.

"Yes, we can." I say, taking her by the hand and leading her through the crowd of people, who all seemed to stop what they were doing when they saw Amy and I. It was so quiet, even the music stopped playing. "Seriously people?" I ask, stopping in my tracks. "This place is fucking weird." I huff.

"We were the first lesbian couple." Amy chimes in my ear. "So it was a big deal."

"Amy!" Karma shouts over the crowd of people.

"Great." I say to myself, letting go of Amy's hand and storming out of the house.

"Reagan? Where are you going?" Amy calls out, but I just keep walking.

_-Amy POV-_

"What do you want Karma?" I ask, tying not to get angry.

"Can we talk? Alone?" She asks quietly, taking me by the hand and walking up stairs into some random room, locking the door behind us.

"What?" I ask annoyed.

"I'm sorry." She says quietly.

"No Karma, stop. We can't keep this going anymore." I say, keeping my distance from her. "You have Liam now, why do you still need me?" I ask.

"I don't know." She says looking down.

"Liam knows the truth and he's still here, so why do you need to keep it up. I don't want to keep doing this. I'm not someone you can manipulate into doing what you want. I – I don't feel that way anymore." I explain.

"You don't?" Karma asks. "That's good, good that you don't." She says nervously.

"Yeah. I really like Reagan and would like to see where this goes." I say with a smile.

"I get it." She says quietly.

"What's wrong now?" I ask, throwing my arms up in a huff.

"Nothing Amy! Go be with your girlfriend." She snaps.

"Karma, seriously." I say calmly.

"Nothing's wrong. Just go." She says quietly. Not wanting to get her more upset, I do as I'm told and walk out to the front yard. I was surprised to see Reagan was still here; she was sitting on the back of her truck smoking a cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoked." I say when I walk up to the truck, causing Reagan to jump slightly.

"Only when I'm really stressed out." She shrugs, blowing the smoke into the air.

"I stress you out?" I ask nervously.

"Only a little bit." She says with a smirk. "But in a good way."

"There's a good way to stress someone out?" I ask, sitting on the truck bed beside her.

"I think so, as crazy as it sounds. I mean, there's the stress to be my best and prove myself to you, it's healthy stress in the end." She says with a chuckle, flicking her cigarette butt into the street.

"I suppose so." I say with a shrug. "I'm not kissing you with gross cigarette breath." I say when she goes to lean in to kiss me.

"Hang on." She says, jumping down from the truck and walks over to open the driver's side door, returning to me with a piece of gum in her mouth, making a point to chew it in a gross manner.

"You're so annoying." I say with a smirk, pushing her playfully.

"Is that way of saying you like me?" Reagan asks, placing her hands in my hips.

"I suppose so." I say with a smirk, placing my hands on the back of her neck.

"Is my breath still gross?" She asks, breathing in my face.

"No." I say with a smile, leaning forward to kiss her, beating her to the punch.

"I like kissing you." Reagan says quietly.

"I mean you do it enough, so you must like it." I tease.

"Ha ha." She mocks. "You're lucky I like you."

"You like me? Wow, I would have never guessed." I tease.

"That's it, you're just going to get shot at tonight." Reagan says with an evil glint in her eye.

"If you shoot at my window again tonight I swear I will kick your ass." I warn.

"You kick my ass? Don't make me laugh." She chimes.

"What you don't think I could do that?" I ask with a smile.

"Amy, I could probably bench you. And you eat donuts for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." She teases.

"I see your point." I say, giving in to her.

"Of course you do." She says with a nod. "Are you ready to go?" Reagan asks.

"Yes." I say quietly, allowing Reagan to help me down from her truck, even though it isn't that high off the ground. "Thank you." I say, kissing her on the cheek when I get on my feet.

"You're welcome." Reagan says, smiling at me before walking over and opening the door for me.

**A/N; Just finishing off here for now. You know what to do.**


	7. Happily

**Happily****;**

_-Reagan POV-_

The past two weeks flew by. Amy and I went on a few more dates and she practically lives at my house now, even though she lives right next door. She loves being at my house and my parents love her just as much as I do. Yes, I love Amy in several ways, of course to say I was in love with her would be pushing it a bit, but loving her in general wouldn't. Today was the say I promised her we'd make things official.

"Reagan!" She shouts, bursting into my room and tackling me on my bed.

"Jesus Christ Amy." I groan as she practically sits on top of me.

"Are you excited?" She asks with a big smile.

"For what?" I ask playfully.

"Don't be an ass hole today." Amy warns, leaning down to kiss me.

"I'm an ass hole every day." I tease.

"Touché." She says, getting off of me and pulling me into a sitting position.

"So we're officially together, right?" She asks, sitting on my lap.

"I mean, I guess." I tease, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her.

"So that's that, you're my girlfriend." Amy says with a goofy grin.

"We're a real couple." I say, wrapping her into a tight hug and resting my head on her chest. "Are you going to put it on Facebook?" I mumble mockingly into her chest.

"No, you and I hate Facebook Rae." She chuckles.

"So there, all the excitement and everything still feels the same." I explain, looking up at Amy.

"But now we have a date." Amy says, taking her phone to check the date.

"A date? Seriously?" I tease, receiving a slap out of Amy.

"What?" She asks, looking up from her phone.

"Nothing. It's cute. What's out date?"

"The twentieth." She says with a smile, leaning to kiss me.

"Oh really? April 20th is my birthday." I chime with a smile.

"You told me that two days ago, it's not even October and you're talking about your birthday.

"So are you! Miss 'oh my birthday is three weeks away, what are you getting me?'" I mock.

"Yeah, three weeks versus seven months. I can talk about my birthday, seeing as it's October-"

"Eleventh." I interrupt. "I know that, you told me eight times. And you'll be sixteen so the age gap is really three years or so, not four." I say, mimicking her tone of voice.

"You're a pain in my ass." She says, leaning in to kiss me.

"You love it." I say quietly before catching what I said.

"Did you just day the 'L' word?" She asks in shock.

"I guess I did." I say quietly, looking down at my lap.

"I do love it by the way." She says, tilting my chin up to look at her.

"Well of course, I know that, you wouldn't have held out two weeks in you didn't." I tease.

"That's true." She says with a smile, tucking a fallen strand of hair behind my ear.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I ask, patting her thigh.

"I don't know." She shrugs. "We can do anything."

"So nothing." I say with a smirk. "No, I'm kidding, I have an idea. It's just going to wait until tonight more." I explain.

"Okay, you know I don't like surprises all that much." Amy says.

"You're such a liar, you love surprises." I say, watching as Amy fights off a smirk.

"I know." She chimes, leaning in to kiss me.

"Reagan?" My mom asks, knocking lightly on my door.

"What's wrong mom?" I ask when I see she is crying.

"Pop-pop died." She says quietly.

"Oh mom." I say, getting up to hug her. "I'm sorry." I say quietly.

"I'm sorry about that Mrs. Ramirez." Amy says, walking over to hug my mom. "Who's pop-pop?" She mouths to me.

"Her dad." I mouth back.

"We have to fly to Minnesota." Mom says, wiping her eyes on her sleeve,

"When?" I ask, giving Amy a look.

"Tomorrow, your father is setting it all up. Amy if you want to, you can join us, but you don't have to." My mom explains.

"I'll have to ask my mom." Amy says. "Let me run home quick and ask." She says, kissing me on the cheek before leaving.

"Do they know what happened?" I ask.

"Nana said he had a heart attack, and since he's been in and out of the hospital he signed a DNR." She says quietly. "That jerk." She adds through gritted teeth.

"Don't say that mom, he was sick and probably didn't want to deal with it anymore." I explain to her.

"I know." She says quietly. "I wish I spoke to him again though, like the last time we spoke was when we moved here." She sobs.

"I know mom. Don't think that way though." I say, rubbing her back soothingly. Before we know it Amy is running back up the stairs.

"My mom said I could go." She says, trying not to be too excited about it.

"Okay sweetie." My mom says. "I'm going to trust you two you both to stay together in the same room and show respect for Nana's house." She warns, putting her finger in our faces.

"Yes ma'am." We say in coincidental unison.

"Okay. I'll leave you girls alone. Let you mom know everything will be taken care of for you Amy." My mom says before walking downstairs.

"Now you get to see where I grew up prior to moving to this shit hole state." I say with a smirk.

"Oh really?" She asks, walking over to sit on the bed.

"Yep, and you'll get to meet my best friend." I say happily, walking over to sit at my desk, opening my laptop.

"Oh yeah?" She asks.

"Yep her name is Sammy." I say, pulling up a picture of her. "Come here." I add, hearing Amy get up and walk up behind me, draping her arms over my shoulders and resting her chin on my shoulder.

"She's pretty." She says.

"Before you ask, I never did anything with her. She's straight." I say, knowing what Amy was thinking.

"Okay." She says kissing the side of my head. "So where in Minnesota are we going?"

"St. Paul-ish." I say, turning in the chair to face Amy.

"Ish?" She asks, sitting on my lap.

"Yes. Just like we're Austin-ish." I explain.

"I see your point." She says with a smile. "I can't believe my mom said yes."

"Why wouldn't she? Farrah loves me." I say smugly.

"And?" She says sarcastically. "She really does love you." She says, rolling her eyes when I give her a look.

"Exactly. And my dad loves you." I say.

"Of course Rodger loves me! I'm the only one who watches Arrow with him." Amy says excitedly.

"He's so annoying with that show." I say, rolling my eyes,

"Just like my mom is annoying when it comes to True Blood. Thankfully that shit is over." Amy says.

"And I still re-watch it with your mom." I say with a smile.

"And we both sit with your mom and watch Project Runway." Amy says, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"We're practically married." I joke, getting a laugh from Amy. "I can't wait for you to meet my family." I say, scooting over to the shelf, pulling out a photo album. "This is pop-pop and nana." I say, opening up to one of the pages.

"Is that Owen when he was little?" Amy asks through a laugh. Pointing at my toothless brother when he was about seven.

"Yep that's him." I say with a smirk.

"Who's that?" She asks, pointing at the older girl in the picture.

"My bitch of an older sister Alex." I say rolling my eyes. "Ew, you're going to probably meet her if she decided to take her head out of her ass and go."

"Why do you hate your sister?" Amy asks confused.

"She was always a stuck up bitch, even when we were kids, but she became more of a stuck up bitch when she got into Harvard to become a doctor. I feel like she's the favorite." I complain, looking at the other pictures before turning the page.

"Reagan!" My dad calls from downstairs.

"Yeah?" I call back.

"We're leaving the house at twelve in the afternoon!" He calls.

"Okay!" I shout back. "Shit. You're surprise will have to wait until tomorrow night when we're in Minnesota." I say to Amy, who seemed to be lost in the photo album.

"That's fine. We can have fun packing and what not." She says with a smile, glancing up from the album. "Who's this lady?"

"That's my Aunt Sara and her wife Taylor." Taking the book from Amy and flipping to another page. "And that's my Uncle Tom and his husband Fabio." I say with a chuckle.

"Keeping that gay gene going I see." Amy teases.

"Being straight is boring and doesn't run in my family." I joke, leaning forward to kiss Amy.

"Do you want to come over to my house and help me pack?" Amy asks, resting her forehead on mine.

"This is going to take the entire afternoon, I feel it." I whine.

"No it won't" She scoffs.

"Okay, cause I have to pack too." I whine.

"Don't worry. I will clearly be spending the night here anyway." Amy chimes, leaning in to kiss me again. We walk over to Amy's house and walk in to find the house was empty.

"Where's Farrah?" I ask, closing the door behind me.

"Work, probably." Amy shrugs as she makes her way up stairs. She opens the door to her room. "What the fuck are you doing in here?" She snaps at Lauren.

"Looking for _my_ fucking hair straightener." Lauren snaps. "Here it is. Your shitty one is one is in the bathroom. Hi Reagan" She says politely.

"Even Lauren likes me." I chime, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Shut up." Amy says swatting at me. "Get out now." She says, pointing in the direction of Lauren's room.

"Gladly." She snaps, walking to her room through their bathroom.

"She's irritating." Amy says, walking over to her closet to find her suitcase.

"Anything but me, donuts, and Netflix is irritating to you babe." I say, throwing myself on her bed.

"True. Is it cold in Minnesota?" She asks, narrowing her eyes.

"It will be getting cold but for how long we're there it shouldn't be too bad." I explain. "Don't pack like shorts or anything like that." I add.

"I figure as much." Amy says with a small smile.

* * *

When we finally got to Nana's house, even though it was the late afternoon and we were still in the same time zone, there was something about flying that made Amy and I exhausted.

"Reagan." Nana chimes through teary eyes as I walked into the house.

"Hi nana." I say, wrapping her in a tight hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yes sweetie. As okay as I can be." She says with a sniffle. "Who's this beautiful lady?"

"Nana, this is my girlfriend Amy." I say with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Amy. You can call me nana, or Linda." She says with a smile.

"Okay nana, nice to meet you. I have heard a lot." Amy says politely.

"You two I'm assuming will be staying in the same room?" Nana asks cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes nana. Mom gave us the lecture on the plane, home, and on the way over here." I explain with a smile.

"Good." She says with a smile. "Now, your sister is here, don't fight please." She adds quietly.

"Got the lecture already nana. Are we staying upstairs or downstairs?" I ask, picking up my bag.

"Basement for you two and Owen. Alex is upstairs with your parents and me." Nana says.

"Okay, come on Amy." I say, taking her bag and leading her downstairs.

"Nice to meet you." Amy says politely. We make our way downstairs to the basement where, thankfully, there were two extra rooms rather than one large room basement with couches or something.

"Your nana has a nice house." Amy comments.

"Yeah, thankfully we have privacy this trip." I say, walking into the room and lying down on the bed, watching Amy lie down beside me, resting her head on my shoulder and draping her arm on my stomach.

"When do I get to meet your sister?" Amy asks quietly.

"Dinner." I huff, rolling my eyes before closing them. "Which should be in a little while."

"And Sammy?" She asks, patting my abdomen.

"That hoe is coming tonight." I say excitedly.

"You called her a hoe?" Amy asks through a laugh.

"Yep. She calls me a slut all the time." I say, looking at Amy.

"But I think we'll have to change that name." I hear Sammy say from the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, getting off of the bed and running over to Sammy, nearly knocking her off her feet.

"I told your mom not to tell you I was coming now." She explains.

"You bitch." I say, hugging her her again. "So this is my lovely girlfriend Amy." I say, taking Sammy by her arm and leading her into the room.

"Nice to meet you." Amy says politely.

"So you're _the _Amy. You were right Rae, she is gorgeous." Sammy says, not making the comment go unheard by Amy.

"Yes, this is Amy." I say proudly, walking over and kissing her.

"How did you two meet? Reagan doesn't go into too much details other than the fact that you're hot." Sammy says, sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"She walked into my friend twice on the way to school one day, and we hit it off right away." Amy says, looking at me with a smirk.

"I see, and you're younger?" Sammy asks.

"Yes, fifteen." Amy says.

"Sixteen in two weeks." I say, mimicking her.

"Shut up." She whines.

"You two are cute." Sammy says with a smile.

"We know." Amy and I say in unison.

"Has she met Alex yet?" Sammy asks cocking an eyebrow.

"Nope." I scoff, shaking my head.

"That's going to be fun for you." Sammy chimes to Amy.

"So I've been told." Amy says, rolling her eyes. "Like what's so bad about her?"

"She's a raging bitch." Sammy says. "She thinks she's better than everyone cause she's like the first doctor in the family or something."

"I'm convinced she's not even my dad's kid." Reagan says. "She's not like any of us. She's so different."

"That's a bad thing?" Amy asks confused.

"You'll find out soon enough Amy." I say, kissing her cheek. "Who knows maybe she'll like you." I shrug.

"Awe, there's my baby sister." Alex chimes from the doorway.

"Fuck." I say under my breath. "Hey Lex. How's school going?" I say sweetly.

"It's going. Who's this?" She asks happily.

"This is my girlfriend Amy." I say.

"Girlfriend?" Alex asks, cocking an eyebrow. "I didn't think you did the girlfriend thing." She adds in a condescending tone.

"How would you know? You've been at school for what, seven years now?" I snap.

"Oh come on Rae, let's not fight." Alex coos.

_-Amy POV-_

"So how did you meet my sister?" Alex asked. I can see why Reagan doesn't like her they were clearly polar opposites. Alex was more prim and proper while Reagan was more couldn't hive a fuck. They looked different too; Reagan was tanner, Spanish if you will. While Alex looked more Irish, for lack of a better term, red hair, freckles, fair skin. Maybe she wasn't related to Reagan, seeing as Owen and Reagan looked exactly the same for the most part, they both too after Rodger.

"School." I choke out, still trying to find the relationship between Alex and her family.

"That's sweet. How long have you been together?" She asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"About a month." Reagan says, wrapping her arm around my waste.

"That's cute." She says, looking me up and down. "Mom sent me down here to tell you dinner was ready."

"We'll be up in a bit." Reagan says, watching Alex turn on her heels and walk out of the room.

"She doesn't seem that bad. I don't get the problem." I say, looking at Reagan.

"You'll just have to wait a bit." Reagan says leaning in to kiss me. "She won't show her true colors until we sit down for dinner."

"Okay then." I say, confused. "All of this when your grandpa dies? Seriously?"

"Just wait until we hear what's in pop-pop's will." Reagan says raising her eyebrows.

"Rae?" I ask quietly.

"Yes?" She asks, stepping towards me.

"Are we going to have time to ourselves?" I ask quietly.

"Yes, tonight. After dinner I told you." She says with a smile, leaning in to kiss me. "You get to meet the rest of my crazy family now." She adds, taking my hand in hers.

"Right, I'm going to go, I'll see you guys later. It was nice meeting you Amy." Sammy says, walking over to hug Reagan and I.

"I'll text you." Reagan says, following Sammy back up stairs.

"Reagan!" Everyone chimes when we make out way upstairs.

"Hello, hello." She says with a big smile. "So I don't have to repeat myself a million times, everyone, this is my girlfriend Amy. Amy this is everyone." Reagan says with a smile, wrapping her arm around me.

"Hello." I say with a small wave. "Is your family always this cheerful?" I ask quietly.

"Even when there's a death." Reagan says, taking my hand and leading me into the dining room.

"Your family is nuts." I say with a laugh.

"I know." Reagan says with a smile. "Amy, this is Aunt Sara and Aunt Taylor, who seems to be pregnant? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"We told your mother, she said she told you but you've been distracted." Aunt Sara says looking at me. "She's a cutie pie."

"Thank you." I say with a smile.

"My little niece better be good to you." Taylor says with a smile.

"She is. Don't worry." I say, placing my hand on Reagan's shoulder.

"And over here is Uncle Tom and Uncle Fabio." Reagan says, walking to the other side of the table.

"Nice to meet you." Tom says, putting his hand out for me to shake.

"Likewise." I say with a polite smile. After a long and rather loud dinner, with Alex being the center of attention Reagan and I were back downstairs lying in bed.

"Do you still want to go out?" She asks quietly.

"I think I like this more." I mumble into her neck before kissing her.

"Okay." She whispers, kissing the top of my head.

"I like your family. Even your shitty sister." I say, closing my eyes.

"You'll see why she's extra shitty soon enough." Reagan says through a yawn.

"Whatever you say baby." I mumble.

"I love you Amy." Reagan whispers.

**A/N; Title courtesy of One Direction. You know what to do now.**


	8. Oceans

**Oceans****;**

_-Reagan POV-_

"Reagan?" Amy asks, sitting up to look at me as I begin to curse myself for what I just said.

"Mmm." I hum, pretending to be asleep.

"I know you're not sleeping and I know, you know what you just said to me." She says in her serious voice. I open my eyes to meet hers. I stare into them for a moment, looking for the same feeling behind them that I had for her, granted it was there, it was always there for the past three weeks or so. She brushes the hair away from my face and smiles slightly before leaning down to kiss me. "I love you too." She says softly, causing me to smile wider. "What?" She asks, smiling shyly.

"Just hearing you say it." I whisper. "There's something about hearing you say those words that just solidifies everything." I add.

"Well I love you Reagan." She says again, leaning down to kiss me.

"I love you too." I whisper against her lips, kissing her again before falling asleep.

"Good morning." I hear Amy chime as she kisses me on the cheek.

"Good morning Shrimp." I hum, opening my eyes to see Amy's smiling face. "How did you sleep?" I ask, brushing some of the hair from her face.

"Like a baby." She chimes through a yawn.

"Good. We have to get ready soon." I say, grabbing my phone to see the time.

"Funeral's suck." Amy whines, burying her face into the crook of my neck.

"I know they do. But we have to go." I say, kissing the top of her head. "Tonight after the wake we'll do something. My nana won't mind and my mom won't either." I explain.

"Okay." She says quietly, looking up at me. Our little bubble pops when the sound of Amy's phone vibrating on the bedside table echoes through the room.

_-Amy POV-_

"Fuck." I say quietly, reaching for my phone. "It was only a matter of time." I sigh when I see it's Karma calling.

"Karma?" Reagan asks quietly.

"Karma." I say, rolling my eyes as Reagan leans over to kiss me before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Hello?" I ask, trying to sound like I just woke up.

"Amy! Where are you?" She asks frantically.

"Away. Why?" I say through a yawn.

"When are you getting back?" Karma asks.

"Some time next week I think." I say, sitting up in bed.

"Where are you even? You always tell me when you're going somewhere." She says annoyed.

"Reagan's grandpa passed away, she asked me to come with her to Minnesota." I explain, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Oh. Tell her I'm sorry for her loss." Karma says quietly.

"Yeah, I actually have to go, we have to get ready for the wake and stuff." I say.

"Okay, let me know when you're home." She says.

"Bye." I say, hanging up the phone before she had a chance to say anything else.

"What happened?" Reagan asks, standing in the doorway with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

"Karma said she's sorry for your loss." I say, as Reagan nods slightly, walking back into the bathroom.

"Is that all?" I hear Reagan shout from the other room.

"Pretty much." I say through a yawn, stretching my hands over my head.

"Next time you talk to her say thank you from me." Reagan says, walking over to the side of the bed, leaning down and kissing me. "I love you." She says quietly.

"I love you too." I say with a smile.

"Get dressed please." She says, before kissing me quickly.

"Yes ma'am." I tease.

* * *

"I hate funerals." Reagan complains resting her head on the back of the sofa we were sitting on

"I know that. You mentioned it at least twelve times." I say, placing my hand on her knee.

"I know." She whines, rolling her head to look at me. "If you weren't here I'd probably be worse." Reagan adds with a smirk.

"Well I do make everything worth it don't I?" I say, taking her hand in mine.

"You do." She says with a grin. "It's wrong to kiss your girlfriend at a funeral isn't it?" She asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"I think so." I say quietly. "Another thing for you to complain about." I tease.

"You know me so well." She says with the same grin.

"Who smiles at a funeral?" I hear Alex say over us, tears running down her face. "Pop-pop is dead."

"Oh please Lex. Go away." Reagan complains.

"Rae." I say quietly.

"I'm sorry." She says reluctantly as Alex walks away. "She always does that. There are all other people here laughing and making jokes but she picks on me."

"Rae, we only have to be here for another few days with her. She's leaving in three days." I explain, trying to calm her down.

"I know."

"Then you never have to see her again." I say, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

_-Reagan POV-_

"I never thought I'd be happy to be back in Texas." I say as Amy and I walk into her room and I throw myself on her bed. The past week was the longest week of my life, but thankfully I don't have to see my sister ever again.

"You have a love hate relationship with Texas." Amy says, lying down next to me.

"I really do." I say, closing my eyes. "It's funny how we came right to your house, don't you think?"

"We've been with your family enough, we need some time alone in my bed." Amy says kissing my forehead.

"I know. I love them and all but I don't love them enough to be with them for an entire week." I say through a yawn. "Especially when my dad's side is the fun side." I add with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?" Amy asks with a smile.

"Yeah, they all come to our house for Christmas Eve." I say.

"What about your sister?" Amy asks curiously.

"She doesn't come." I say simply.

"Why?"

"No one really knows why. She just doesn't." I shrug. "I told you she was annoying."

"Let's not talk about her." Amy says, leaning to kiss me, deepening the kiss and rolling on top of me.

"Don't start something you won't finish." I warn, looking up at her to see her face fall a bit.

"Sorry." She says, getting off of me and laying on her side with her back to me.

"Come on Amy. I don't want you to rush into something." I say quietly.

"I know." She says sadly.

"Look at me please." I say, watching her turn to face me. "I love you." I say with a smile, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you too." She says with a smile.

"I want our first time to be as special as possible, after that you can use sex as an excuse to shut me up about my sister." I say playfully, getting a laugh out of Amy.

"Deal." She says, leaning up to kiss me before nuzzling into my chest. "I want to sleep now." She mumbles into my chest.

"Okay baby." I say kissing the top of her head.

**A/N; This is short; I wanted to give you something. The next chapter will be longer and a bit better, title courtesy of MisterWives, delay of update courtesy of depression.**


	9. Light My Fire

**A/N; To start things off, thank you for the reviews. I would like to bring attention to the fact that this story will have the "endgame" of my choosing, I don't want to cater to people on whatever side of the fandom they are apart of, so please do NOT ask me what the endgame will be, do NOT feel the need to continue reading if it isn't going the way you want it to, only because I am the writer and I write for me with the hope that people love it, not with the hope that people will feel so-so about it. So, that's that. Secondly the title of this chapter isn't from a song, but a melody. If anyone has seen the movie The Holiday, then you should be familiar with the soundtrack, if you have not seen the movie The Holiday I suggest you should. So on that note, I'll get into it. **

**Light My Fire;**

_-Reagan POV-_

"Good morning." Amy says as I walk out to my truck, holding a cup of coffee for me.

"Why do you always give me the 'World's Best Dad' cup?" I ask with a smile.

"Cause my mom uses the '#1 Wife' cup every morning. And apparently my dad isn't good enough to be number one husband." She says before kissing me.

"Okay then." I say, taking the cup from her and taking sip. "I love you." I say after tasting the perfect cup of coffee.

"I love you too." She says, kissing my on the cheek as I open the door for her.

"Amy!" Karma shouts as Amy and I walk across campus.

"Hi Karma." Amy says with a small wave.

"I have so much to tell you." Karma says quickly, taking Amy by the arm. "Can I steal her?" Karma asks.

"Have fun with Karma, I'll see you at lunch." I say, letting her go.

"I love you." She says, turning to kiss me before getting dragged away.

"I can't get over how cute you two are." Shane says from behind me.

"Hi Shane, how are you?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"Peachy." He says, pulling his bag higher up on his shoulder.

"Lovely." I say sarcastically.

"So how is it being with Amy?" He pries.

"What does it matter to you?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow.

"She went from a no one to a some one." He states.

"Okay." I state. "You're very annoying, do you know that?"

"I'm well aware actually." He says cockily.

"Look, I get that you're Hester High's busy body and you need to know the in's and out's of every last person in the school and probably have had to know everyone's business since preschool, but I'd appreciate it if you left Amy and I off your radar." I say, stopping in the middle of the hallway, realizing that I slowly drew in a crowd. "Seriously, you people here have no lives." I say, storming away from Shane.

"So you're Reagan?" A curious voice asks from a locker next to mine.

"And you're another busy body?" I ask, not looking at the person.

"I'm Liam, Karma's boyfriend. I think I saw you at a party once, but never had the chance to introduce myself properly." He explains with a genuine smile.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" I ask politely.

"You are the first person to put Shane in his place." He says with a smirk.

"I can't stand a gossip." I say, closing my locker and leaning against it. "So you and Karma."

"Yep." He says with a nod.

"How do you feel about gossips?" I ask, inferring something that made him cock his eyebrow.

"As in Karma?" He asks confused.

"That took you a minute." I tease.

"She can be a handful granted, but she's different when she's alone with you. We should all do something one night." Liam suggests seriously.

"Maybe." I shrug.

"Awe Amy look, they're bonding." Karma coos before they both 'awe' in unison.

"What's going on over here?" Amy asks, walking over and wrapping her arm around my waist.

"We are planning a double date." Liam says, wrapping his arm around Karma's shoulders.

"Oh really?" Karma chimes, placing her hand on Liam's chest.

"Yeah. Just Reagan can't this weekend she has to work, maybe next weekend?" Amy says looking at me.

"Next weekend should be perfect." I say with a nod.

"Awesome." Karma says with a smile, as the final bell rings, she and Liam go one way and Amy and go another.

"I though I wasn't going to see you until later?" I say, taking Amy's hand in mine.

"Yeah, then Karma saw you and Liam talking and word got around that you put Shane in his place." Amy says quietly.

"Ah. Well I'm happy I got to see you now." I say, stopping in front of Amy's classroom.

"I mean practically living together doesn't come close to seeing me between classes." Amy says with a laugh.

"Well this morning I didn't wake up next to you, so." I tease, leaning in to kiss her as the second bell rang. "I love you, I'll see you later." I say kissing her again before going to class.

_-Amy POV-_

The final bell rang and as I walked out of my class I was surprised to find Reagan standing across the hall waiting for me. "What are you doing?" I ask, kissing her on the cheek.

"I wanted to steal you before Karma did, and I had a sub so I left." She says, taking my hand in hers. "And we're not going home right away." She explains as we walk out to her truck.

"Where are we going?" I ask quietly.

"Well, I wanted to go shopping." Reagan says with a smile. "I had an idea." She adds with an evil glint in her eye.

"Okay then." I say, kissing her as she opens the door for me. "So. What are we shopping for?" I ask, watching Reagan smile more.

"Surprise." She says with a giggle.

"You're a thirteen year old boy, I swear." I say as she laughs a bit more. "You're taking me to like Victoria's Secret or something, aren't you?" I say, laughing as Reagan shuts her mouth and her face turns red. "Oh now you're quiet." I tease.

"So what if that's where we're going?" She says, playing off her sudden shyness.

"Well, for one thing, if you wanted me to wear something sexy for my first time, you could have asked, I have _something_ for the occasion any way. Now if you want to pick something out for me, I won't argue with a little dress up." I say huskily, watching Reagan swallow hard, trying to keep her eyes on the road.

"Okay." She chokes.

"I've never seen you so nervous." I say with a laugh.

"Yeah." She chokes out again.

"Reagan! Are you excited that I already am prepared in some way or another?" I say, slapping her in the arm.

"I'm just picturing you more so now." She says, looking over at me when we stop at a red light.

"Oh really? And it's exciting isn't it?" I tease.

"Very." She says with a grin, taking my hand in hers and kissing the back of it.

"Pervert." I tease, watching Reagan's eyes widen.

"I am not!" She exclaims.

"I'm kidding." I say, placing my hand on her knee. "So this means we're going to do something soon?"

"I don't want to rush you, I just thought it would be fun." Reagan says, pulling into a parking spot.

"I know, it will be fun." I say with a wink. "Just so you know, if you want me to try anything on it's waiting until we're home." I say, putting my finger in her face playfully.

"Yes, ma'am." She says with a nod, taking my hand in hers before walking into the mall. "I'm obviously treating you today, so don't worry about anything." She adds.

"Okay." I say, letting go of her hand and linking my arm with hers.

"So anything happen today?" Reagan asks as we walk through the mall.

"Not really, Karma and I still can't believe you agreed to a double date." I say.

"Well if we want this to last, I have to meet your best friend and her boyfriend properly." Reagan says with a smile.

"That's true." I say quietly. "I know you won't have a problem, you charmed even my mom for God's sake."

"Farrah loves me." Reagan chimes.

"I know she does." I say with a chuckle.

"Am I going to meet your dad? I know random, but still." Reagan says quietly.

"When his wife has the baby, you can take me there to meet them." I say.

"Okay. That'll be nice." She says with a smile as we walk into Victoria's Secret. "So, do I get to pick it out, or just you?" She asks with a smirk and wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'll let you have fun with this." I say, kissing Reagan on the cheek before following her around the store like a lost puppy.

_-Reagan POV-_

"Just remember, you let me pick out anything I wanted." I remind Amy as we walk into her room.

"You make it seem like I should be worried." Amy says over her shoulder.

"No need to worry. I'm just reminding you cause you can't get annoyed." I say, taking off my jacket and throwing it on the back of Amy's desk chair. "Not that you would get mad."

"Rae?" Amy asks, walking over to me and lacing her fingers behind my neck.

"Yeah?" I say quietly, placing my hands on her waist.

"Shut up." She says with a smile leaning in to kiss me.

"Meanie." I tease, kissing her forehead.

"Can I play dress up now?" Amy asks with a wink.

"Yes, wear the blue one first." I say, looking in the Victoria's Secret bag before handing it to her. She walks over to her bag and surprised me by taking out her own Victoria's Secret bag. "I thought you were only playing dress up?" I tease, taking the pink bag from her.

"Now how much fun is it for me if I can't see you half naked?" She says playfully.

"I see your point. You first." I say, lying down on my side on Amy's bed facing the bathroom door when Amy walks in there, she closes the door leaving it open slightly.

"Reagan!" She says in mock surprise.

"Yes my darling." I chime teasingly.

"This can't even be classified as anything more than dental floss." She says, peeking her head out of the door.

"You're overreacting. It covers _something_." I say, rolling onto my back to look at the ceiling.

"It barely covers my ass Reagan." She whines from behind the closed door.

"Does the bra at lease fit good?" I ask.

"Yes it does." She says a bit louder, I look over to see Amy standing against the doorframe of the bathroom, looking at me with a grin, laughing as me as I almost roll off of the bed. "Did you like die or something?" She asks, walking over to me. I stare at her as she does this, the shortest distance she could ever walk seemed to slow down and last about three times longer. Seeing Amy for the first time in nothing more than a bra and dental floss, as she would put it had me at a loss for words. How the navy blue color of the garments complimented the paleness of her skin, and the way her wavy blonde hair cascaded over she shoulders, if there was a way to fall in love with someone all over again, I just did it.

"You're gorgeous." I say, looking up at her as she stood over me.

"Thank you." She says quietly, tilting my head up to look at her. "You have good taste in a lot of things." She adds playfully, leaning down to kiss me. "The second one you have in there, I'm going to save for another day." She whispers against my lips as I nod.

"I love you." I say quietly.

"I love you, now it's your turn." She says, walking over to grab her robe off the hook on the back of the door.

_-Amy POV- _

"I at least didn't get you dental floss." I tease, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Never going to let me live that down?" Reagan asks as she walks in the bathroom to change.

"Nope." I say, running my fingers through my hair, looking up to see Reagan standing in the doorway in her deep purple lacy bra and matching panties. "You have a tattoo?" Is the only thing I can say when I look at Reagan's perfectly sculpted midsection, eyeing the ink that was on her side.

"Yes, I do." She says, looking down at her tattoo. "That's all that matters to you?" She teases, walking over to me.

"Sorry if I find it sexy." I say, placing my hand in the ink that is half covered by the purple lace bra. I watch as Reagan reaches behind, being sure to hold the front of it as she unclasps the bra, moving the side out of the way. I look to see that she has a tattoo of a brown owl, surrounded six roses, each one a different color, the tattoo itself is about eight inches long, covering the majority of her ribcage.

"Before you ask, it did hurt." She says.

"What made you want that?" I ask, running my fingers over the outline of the tattoo.

"I liked the picture, it was on Sammy's wall, and she actually drew it and colored it that way. I just stole her idea and when I told her that I got it done, cause I was already here, she had it done before me and in the same place." Reagan explains with a laugh.

"That's funny." I say with a smile, looking up at Reagan.

"Yeah." She says quietly, looking down at me.

"I want a tattoo." I whine, standing up.

"Well you have a couple years to make up your mind as to what you want and where." Reagan explains, walking over to the dresser to put a t-shirt on.

"Yeah, I know. You are gorgeous too, by the way." I say as she sits down beside me.

"I know." She says with a grin as she moves up the bed and lies down.

"You're welcome for the reassurance." I say sarcastically, following her lead and curling into her side. "I know it's only been a few weeks, but do you see this really going somewhere?" I ask, placing my hand on Reagan's hip.

"I don't see why it wouldn't, but then again, we haven't had a real opportunity to see each other mad or anything like that, you know?" Reagan says as she plays with my hair.

"True. I mean, I think I want it to." I say quietly.

"Why are we talking about this?" Reagan asks quietly. "You're still afraid that I'll go to college and we'll call it quits or something."

"A little." I admit.

"We have a long time to not let that bother us Amy, there's nothing to worry about." She says reassuringly, kissing my forehead.

"I'm sorry." I mumble into her chest.

"Don't be sorry. I love you." Reagan says, wrapping her arms around me.


	10. Arms

**Arms**;

_-Karma POV-_

"Liam, hurry up." I say from the bottom of the stairs.

"Jesus Karma, calm down." He says, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah well we're already late. Bye Mom and Dad." I say, dragging Liam out to his car.

"Are you nervous?" He asks, opening the door for me.

"Not really, just want things to go right for Amy's sake." I say, flipping down the visor to look in the mirror.

"Reagan seems to really like Amy a lot, there's nothing to worry about." Liam says as he begins to pull into the street.

"I guess." I sigh.

_-Amy POV-_

"Reagan we're gonna be late." I whine as she continues to kiss my neck.

"I know." She whispers in my ear.

"Seeing as this double date was your idea, I think it's rude to be late." I say in between kisses. Ever since the whole Victoria's Secret fashion show business, Reagan hasn't been able to keep her hands off of me, not that I fought it or anything, it was fun, but she at least knew not to rush me no matter how ready she was she wanted me to be 110% about it, thankfully I was almost there. "Come on Rae." I say, finally pushing her away from me.

"Fine." She whines, kissing me one more time before we made our way out to her truck. "We know they're going to love me no matter what." She chimes with a grin.

"I know, but it's still rude to be late." I say, wiping away some of her lipstick that smudged.

"Thank you." Reagan says with a smile, kissing me quickly before getting in her truck and driving to the restaurant we were meeting Liam and Karma.

_-Reagan POV-_

We pull up to some new restaurant that Karma suggested; something about sharing everything was exciting to her. "Are you okay?" Amy asks, taking my hand while we walked to the front of the place, where we saw Karma and Liam waiting outside.

"I'm fine." I say, kissing the side of her head.

"You're not going to get the Spanish inquisition." Amy says playfully.

"Are you sure?" I ask, watching Amy nod in response.

"Hi." Karma says happily, walking up to Amy. "Shall we?" She says, taking the lead into the restaurant. We walk in and are sate down beside another couple from school apparently, seeing as they started chirping away as soon as they saw us.

"Can't escape it." I huff, sitting beside Amy and across from Liam.

"Don't let it ruin the night." Amy whispers in my ear, placing her hand on my knee.

"I know, but it's so annoying." I whisper.

"I know babe, please, just let it go tonight." She pleads.

"Okay." I say, taking a sip of water that was just put in front of me.

"So Reagan, do you know what you want to do after Hester?" Liam asks, looking over the menu.

"Music Production." I say simply. "You?"

"Probably Art." She says quietly. "Why music?"

"Why art?" I counter, catching him off guard a bit.

"Because I like it." He states. "So why music?"

"Because I've always loved it. I grew up listening to all types of music, my dad plays a little guitar and my brother plays drums, or at lease he thinks he does." I explain with a smirk.

"Interesting. Why do you DJ?" He asks, placing the menu down.

"I like mixing sounds and beats more so than playing instruments." I explain.

"Cool. So Amy, how have you been?" He asks, trying to make polite conversation.

"Good." Amy says with a nod, looking at me and smiling. "Really good." She says, laughing when I make a playful face at her.

"You two are cute." Karma says with a smile.

"Thank you." Amy says happily. "How are things between you two?" She adds.

"Really well." Liam chimes, placing his hand on Karma's.

"Good." Amy says with a smile as an awkward silence fell amongst us. It seemed to stay that way for the rest of the night, simple small talk here and there, but mostly awkward silence. When it came time for the check, I paid for Amy and I while Liam made up the rest for himself and Karma. The four of us exchanged polite goodbyes and went our separate ways.

"So what do you want to do now?" I ask, wrapping my Amy's around her waist.

"Go home." She says with a smile, slowing down to kiss me.

"Home it is." I say happily, kissing the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you." Amy says with a smile.

"So what exciting documentary are we going to watch tonight?" I tease as I pull up to our houses.

"You're a pain." She says, rolling her eyes.

"Your bed or mine?" I ask, getting out of the truck.

"Yours." She says, walking towards my house.

"Amy?" I hear my dad ask when we walk through the front door.

"Yes Roger, I know you care for me more than you do your own daughter." Amy says with a laugh.

"Thanks dad, give her more things to rub in my face." I say, closing the door behind me.

"Awe, sorry Reagan." He shrugs, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Yeah." I say, walking upstairs into my room. I open the door to find a small box on my pillow with a red bow; I walk over and sit on my bed picking up the box. I first open the little card. '_Don't think I forgot that today was your birthday'_ read the card, written out of Amy's handwriting. I then open the box to see a little key shaped necklace.

"It's cheesy." Amy says, causing me to jump a bit. "It's two pieces, and of course, I have the other piece." She adds reaching into her bag and taking out a heart shaped necklace with an old fashioned looking keyhole on the front of it.

"I have the key to your heart." I say with a chuckle.

"You do." She says, walking over and sitting on my lap. "Happy Birthday Reagan." She says, giving me a kiss.

"Thank you." I whisper against her lips.

"I'm not suppose to tell you, but there's a birthday cake down stairs with your name on it." Amy chimes, resting her forehead on mine.

"Thanks for ruining the surprise." I tease, rolling my eyes. "I want to change into something comfortable." I say, getting up from my bed and walking over to my dresser, I take out some clothes for Amy and throw them at her and change into a pair or basketball shorts and a t-shirt. "I think I'm going to get another tattoo soon." I say, pulling my hair into a ponytail.

"What are you going to get?" Amy asks as she begins to change.

"I'm not sure." I shrug, kissing Amy before walking out of my room and downstairs into the kitchen, I feel Amy wrap her arms around my waist as everyone began to sing to me, the only thing making it special was the fact that Amy was there, whispering the words in my ear, and kissing me before I blew out the candles.

"Homemade vanilla cherry, just how you like it, and fresh whipped cream." My mom says as she hands me a knife to cut.

"Thank you mommy." I say making the first cut and handing the knife back to her.

"I can't believe my baby is twenty." My dad coos, walking over to hug me.

"You're little girl is all grown up." Owen says obnoxiously.

"Fuck you." I snap. "You're so annoying." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Be nice." Amy says, wrapping her arms around my waist from the side.

"Yeah, be nice to me." Owen whines, shoving a piece of cake in his mouth.

"Thank you for the cake mom." I say, grabbing a plate and putting a fairly large piece on it and sticking a fork in it before grabbing Amy's hand and walking back up to my room. "Owen is annoying." I whine, cutting off a forkful of cake and taking a bite.

"If I had a nickel for every time you said that, well, I'd be rich." Amy chimes, lying down on the bed.

"My parents would be too." I say, lying down next to her, placing the plate in between us to share.

"So." Amy says, taking a bit from the cake. "Oh my gosh, your mom is an amazing baker." She says with her mouth full.

"Yes she is." I chime, turning on my TV and Xbox.

"Are you going to play a video game?" Amy asks, sitting up a bit.

"Maybe?" I say, shoving more cake in my mouth.

"You're a loser." Amy says playfully, taking the controller away from her.

"What are you doing?" I whine.

"We're going to watch a movie of your choosing, rather than sitting here to watch you play a video game." She explains.

"A real movie? Or a documentary?" I huff, feeding Amy the last of the cake.

"Real movie." She says with her mouth full. "Scary or not?"

"Scary." I say, getting under the covers on my side and shutting off the light.

"Classic, or new crap?" Amy asks as she scrolls through Netflix.

"Classic." I say, wrapping my arms around her.

"Friday The 13th?" She asks, taking the empty plate and placing it on the nightstand beside her.

"Sure." I say as Amy hits play and gets under the covers with me, curling into my side as she always did.

"This movie is dumb." Amy mumbles into my chest half way through.

"You picked it." I tease, picking up the controller and stopping the movie. "What else do you want to watch?" I ask, scrolling through the different categories of movies.

"I'll watch you play your game." Amy sighs, kissing me on the cheek.

"What's the catch?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow.

"No catch. I promise." She says leaning in to kiss me.

"I find that a little hard to believe." I whisper against her lips.

"You always do." She says, kissing me again.

"Can I play now?" I mumble in between kisses.

"You can play." Amy sighs with a laugh. "You're lucky you're so cute." She chimes, brushing my bangs out of my face.

"And I'm lucky I have such an amazing girlfriend like you." I say, kissing her again. "I love you." I hum.

"I love you too." She says, nipping at my nose.

"You're weird." I whine, rubbing the tip of my nose.

"I know." She says with a toothy grin.

**A/N; Finishing off here, I had to throw in the birthday to keep my own timeline of the story. I realized a few chapters back that I mention Amy's birthday being in April and that the age difference is only four years, realizing that it isn't the case, I'm changing Amy's birthday to December, just so that there is four years between them and not five years, chapter title courtesy of Christina Perri.**


	11. My Heart

**My Heart;**

_-Amy POV-_

"Amy!" I hear Reagan call up the stairs.

"Yeah?" I say, walking out of my room, only to have Reagan crash into me.

"Shit, sorry baby." She says, pulling me into a kiss. "Wanna see something?" She asks excitedly, dragging me into my room, she lifts her foot onto the bed, rolling down her mid-calf socks reveal a bandage on her ankle.

"Did you get stitches? What happened?" I ask nervously.

"I didn't get stitches." She states, pulling back the bandage. "I got a tattoo." She says excitedly.

"Of?" I ask, confused, watching as Reagan takes off the bandage to reveal a tattoo of a little donut on her ankle, with blue frosting and purple sprinkles. "Did you really get a donut tattooed on you with my two favorite colors as the sprinkles and frosting?"

"You're good at pointing out the obvious." Reagan teases, rolling her eyes. "I wanted to get something for you with out it being obvious, like your name or something. So I got a donut cause it's your favorite food." She says happily.

"You're such a dork." I tease, kissing her on the cheek.

"You love me." Reagan says, leaning in to kiss me. "So, are you ready for later?"

"Yes, I am." I chime. "I can't believe it's been a month."

"I know. I can't either." Reagan says, wrapping her arms around me.

"Are you going to tell me when we're doing?" I ask.

"Nope." She says, leaning in to kiss me. "It's a surprise for a reason."

"Pain." I whine.

"It will be worth it, I promise." Reagan says kissing me again. "I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too." I say with a smirk. "I still can't believe you got a donut tattooed on you." I say, hitting her playfully.

"It's a cute gesture." She states.

"It is." I say, kissing her quickly. I walk over to my dresser when I hear my phone start to vibrate on top of it. "Hello?"

"Amy, what are you doing tonight?" Karma asks.

"It's my one month with Reagan, we're doing something tonight. Why?" I ask, looking at Reagan who rolls her eyes as she walks into the bathroom to put cream in her tattoo.

"I need you to come with me." She says selfishly.

"You _need_ me to come with you where?" I ask.

"I need you to come with me to a party tonight, we're bringing back Karmy." She says proudly.

"Are you kidding me?" I shout.

"No, if I wasn't serious, I wouldn't tell you." Karma snaps. "I need you at seven."

"There you go again with the need. Look you don't need me to do this." I argue.

"But I really do. Please." She sasses.

"No." I snap, hanging up on her.

"What was that about?" Reagan asks, walking out of the bathroom looking worried.

"Just Karma shit." I huff.

"Hey." Reagan says, placing her hands on my shoulders. "I don't want her being the reason for ruining our night." She says quietly, kissing my forehead.

"She's just such a pain in the ass." I mumble into her chest, groaning when I hear my phone buzzing again.

"Want me to get it?" Reagan asks.

"No, just let it ring." I whine.

"Okay, I have to get some things together for tonight, the only thing I'm letting you know it that we're going to be away overnight, pack accordingly." Reagan says, kissing me before leaving my room.

"Wait." I say, catching her at the top of the stairs.

"Farrah gave me the approval, don't worry." She says with a smile, kissing me quickly before continuing down the stairs. "Love you." She shouts over her shoulder. I walk back into my room with a smile on my face, only for it to turn into a grimace when I hear a familiar voice I didn't feel like hearing at the moment.

"Amy?" Karma asks.

"Yeah Karm?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry." She says quietly, looking down at her feet.

"You think every time you say sorry, it makes things better Karma. You asked me to not be with my girlfriend on the night of our one-month, to bring back the fake bull shit you started for whatever the reason is." I say, trying to not lose my temper too much.

"How was I supposed to know that?" She outbursts.

"I told you right before you said you needed me to do this shit." I shout.

"So?" Karma asks, crossing her arms over my chest.

"So. That's all you can say, so? What the fuck is really wrong with you Karma?" I snap.

"I love you." She says quickly, trying to brush it off.

"Are you kidding?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not kidding you, I love you Amy." She says quietly.

"You fuck me around, knowing that I _had_ feelings for you, then you deny me. And now that I have a girlfriend that I am clearly extremely into, you decide to come to terms with something?" I ask aggressively. "Please leave." I say, pointing to the door.

"Amy, I'm sorry." Karma says with tears in her eyes.

"Leave." I demand.

"Amy." She pleads.

"Do you think I'm going to leave Reagan and come crawling to you? Karma, please." I say, walking over to her and shoving her out of my room. All of a sudden I feel her lips on mine, her tears dancing between our lips with their sad, briny taste to them. I push her away when I realize we've been in this position a bit too long. "Leave." I say through gritted teeth.

_-Reagan POV-_

"You have everything you need?" My mom asks for the thousandth time.

"Yes mom, I have everything I need for the weekend." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asks again.

"Yes mom, I promise. Oh wait I did forget something." I say in mock panic.

"What?" She asks wide-eyed.

"Amy." I state, kissing my mom on the cheek. "If I have service I will call you." I say, giving her a hug before walking over to Amy's. I walk up the step only to have Karma slam into me, nearly knocking me over.

"Shit I'm sorry." She says in a rush.

"It's okay, it makes up for the times I walked into – Okay then." I say as she continues to storm passed me. I walk into the house and upstairs to Amy's room. "Hey baby." I say with a smile.

"Hey." She says sounding distant.

"What's wrong?" I ask, looking around to see that she hasn't even packed yet. "Babe, we have to go." I say. Walking over to her closet, grabbing some clothes and a duffle bag she kept in there.

"I'm sorry Rae, Karma came by and threw me off." She says, shaking her head.

"Is everything okay?" I ask, taking the initiative to pack for Amy.

"Yeah." She says, her voice a little higher in pitch than normal. "Everything is okay, Karma just being Karma." She adds, walking over to me, kissing me for good measure.

"What was that for?" I ask, slightly out of breath. "Not that I'm complaining." I chuckle.

"I love you Reagan." She says quietly, kissing me again.

"I love you too." I say with a smile, kissing her forehead before finishing up. "Is you're phone charged?" I ask, throwing her charger in the bag just in case.

"It's charged enough why?" She asks confused.

"If I tell you why, everything is ruined." I tease.

"I officially hate surprises from you." Amy pouts as she follows me downstairs. "Mom, we're going." She calls out to Farrah.

"Have fun girls." Farrah says, walking out of the living room to give Amy and I hugs. "Be careful and stay safe." She adds, winking at me subtly.

"We will Farrah, don't worry. If anything just check in with my mom." I say, seeing as my mom and Farrah have gotten pretty neighborly these past few months, even before I knew Amy.

"Okay sweetie." She says with a smile, walking us to the door. "Love you both." She says, waving to us as we got into my truck.

"You've been abnormally quiet." I say after we were driving for a while.

"Huh?" Amy asks, turning to face me.

"Something's wrong." I say sadly.

"Nothing's wrong." She says, walking my hand in hers.

"I find that hard to believe." I say quietly.

"I don't want you to get upset." Amy says, looking down at her lap.

"Why would I get mad?" I ask, running my thumb over the back of her hand.

"Karma kissed me." She says, not looking at me.

"Okay." I say as calmly as possible.

"And I think I…" She trails off, her voice thick with tears.

"Please don't say you liked it." I say quietly, still trying to focus on the task at hand, which was trying not to crash.

"I don't know." She says quietly, trying hard not to cry.

"Well regardless, I don't want this weekend to be ruined." I say, kissing the back of her hand, even though I want to turn around and kill Karma more than anything.

"Are you sure?" She asks, looking at me with tears running down her face.

"I'm really sure baby." I smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." Amy says, leaning over to kiss me on the cheek.

"We're going camping by the way." I say with a smirk, pulling up to the site to park.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Amy whines.

"It's going to be fun." I say quietly, leaning in to kiss Amy properly.

"Laying in a crammed tent on the ground? That's fun." She says sarcastically.

"Look, before all this Karma shit happened it was supposed to be a romantic weekend. You know I hate all this romantic junk as it is, but I know you like it." I explain. "I love you Amy, and you know that, and now you're confused about your feelings for Karma?"

"I want to go home." Amy says quietly.

"Seriously?" I ask in disbelief.

"Please." She whispers, crossing her arms over her chest. I sigh as I turn the truck back on and make our way home.

"What are we going to do?" I ask pulling up to our houses after the long quiet drive home.

"I don't know." She says, getting out of the truck and walking into her house without another word.

_-Amy POV-_

"Amy?" My mom asks concerned when she sees me walk through the door and up the stairs. I walk into my room and surprisingly find Karma sitting in the middle of my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, closing the door behind me.

"Well I came back to talk, your mom said you were gone for the weekend, but I had a feeling you'd be coming back shortly, so I said I needed to use your computer to finish a project, she said to take my time." Karma explains.

"Look Karma." I say, shaking my head.

"Before you say anything, I'm sorry for what I did." She says. "I shouldn't have –." I cut her off with a kiss. "What about Reagan?" She asks between kisses.

"Stop talking." I whisper against her lips, pushing her down so she was lying on my bed.

**A/N; Title courtesy of Paramore.**


	12. A Beautiful Lie

**A/N; Oh how I love throwing you guys for a loop, even though it can go either way when it comes to you wanting to read the story. I feel it works with me, only because it keeps you coming back for more. So, to keep you from going too crazy I will continue, this title courtesy of Thirty Seconds to Mars.**

**To all the readers I have lost; it is really a loss for you more so than me. **

**To all the readers who are going to stick around; Enjoy the ride.**

**A Beautiful Lie****;**

_-Amy POV-_

_What are you doing? You can't do this right now, but you know it's once in a lifetime. But so is Reagan. Reagan is everything you've ever wanted in Karma, but Karma was selfish and didn't allow for it to happen. But she just said that she loves you, and now you're kissing her, you are on top of her and kissing her without an audience, but Reagan is right next door upset that you ruined your weekend together. _The angel and devil on my shoulder wouldn't quit as I continued to make out with Karma.

"Amy." Karma says quietly, holding my have in her hands.

"Yeah?" I whisper.

"What does this mean?" She asks, scrunching her brow.

"What do you want it to mean?" I ask, kissing her again.

"Well what about Reagan?" She asks. "I don't want to be the reason you miss out on being with your soul mate."

"You're my soul mate." I say, straddling her hips.

"But the way you are with her, the way you look at each other. It's something that I'm really jealous of. She treats you like you're everything to her, and looks at you every single day like she did the first time she saw you." Karma explains.

"So you came over here and told me you loved me for what reason?" I say, getting off of her and standing up.

"I'm jealous of the fact that Reagan swept you off your feet from the moment she saw you and you saw her. She is your night in shining armor." Karma says sadly.

"Why did it take me falling for Reagan to make you realize that you were in love with me?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest, looking out the window to see that Reagan had she curtains closed, something she never did, even from the first day she moved in.

"I'm jealous. Liam doesn't look at me the way Reagan looks at you; Liam doesn't treat me nearly as well as Reagan treats you. He's a jerk." Karma says, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I guess." I say quietly, staring at Reagan's room.

"This was a mistake." She whispers, getting up from the bed.

"Why?" I ask, turning to face her.

"Because now Reagan is probably going to hate you and kill me." Karma says with a nervous laugh. "Go talk to her." She encourages, seeing as I turned back to the window.

"She won't talk to me." I sigh.

"You never know." Karma says, walking out of the room. With a deep sigh, I walk over to my closet and pull on a hoodie, seeing as it has started to rain a little bit and walk over to Reagan's house. I knocked twice before walking into the house.

"Amy?" Rodger asks from the living room.

"Yes, it's me." I say, closing the door and walking up to Reagan's room, I knock a couple of times before opening the door. "Reagan?" I ask, walking over to see her sitting at the other window smoking a cigarette.

"What ever you pulled today isn't cool." She said, blowing the smoke out the window.

"And so you hate me for it?" I ask quietly.

"I feel like it's the most immature thing you've done." She says, puffing her cigarette and not making an effort to look at me.

"I'm sorry." I say, walking over to her.

"Sorry doesn't help that fact that you pulled something like this today. Of all the day to have mixed feelings, you act on them today." Reagan says, stubbing her cigarette in the windowsill and flicking the butt in the garbage can beside her. "That's my hoodie." She points out, not making eye contact with me.

"I know it is, I got it from your side of my closet." I say, pulling the sleeves over my hands. "Look Rae, I'm an idiot for doing that to you." I whisper.

"You're more than just an idiot Amy. You proved to me that you are immature and reminded me that you are in fact fifteen." Reagan says, looking down at the floor.

"What will it take for you to forgive me?" I beg.

"Space." She says, finally looking into my eyes. "You clearly need to do some self exploration or something, you need to figure out what you want." She says reaching behind her neck and unclipping the necklace I got her. "I don't want to be the keeper of your heart until you're ready for me to be." She adds, handing the necklace to me.

"Okay." I whisper, looking at the necklace in my hands.

"I don't know what else to say." Reagan says. Walking over to her keyboard set up by 'my' window.

"I'll just go." I say quietly, turning on my heels and leaving.

_-Reagan POV-_

I watched subtly as Amy left my room, hearing the front door close in the distance before I put my headphones on and began playing my keyboard. It takes a lot for me to not break it off with Amy entirely and focus on graduating and going to college, but of course there has to be something that pulls me back into her, the fact that I love her with all my being. That alone scares me.

"Reagan!" I hear my dad shout over they sound that was pouring into my headphones like there was no tomorrow, the sad and unintentionally depressing notes of what a piano sounds like, is something that is hard to get over.

"Yeah?" I say, pulling the one side off of my ear so I can hear him, but still creating something that will soon be defined as nothing more than heart ache.

"Do I have to ask what happened with Amy?" He asks, leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You don't have to ask anything if you don't want to. She just needs to figure things out. Now if you'll excuse me please shut the door on the way out." I say, not looking up at him.

"Okay, and no more smoking, I'm not stupid and your mother will be home soon and you know how she hates when you do that in the house." He says, closing the door as he walked away. Soon after that my phone starts ringing.

"Yeah?" I answered running my eye.

"What's wrong with you?" The familiar voice says.

"Girlfriend drama, what's up Sydney?" I ask, lighting another cigarette before my mom got home.

"Cover for me tonight? I have a family thing?" She says.

"Family thing? Don't jerk me around what's really going on?" I snicker.

"Fine, I have plans tonight with Jimmy." She whines.

"What's in it for me?" I ask, puffing in my cigarette like there's no tomorrow.

"I'll cover your shift for the next two weeks." Sydney whines.

"Deal. Have fun with Jimsy." I tease.

"Every time I tell him you call him that he wants to kill you." She explains with a laugh.

"And yet I'm still here." I chime, hanging up the phone. I open my shade and look over at Amy's room, I peer over to see the room is dark and Amy was really no where to be seen, sighing I look at my watch to see that I had to get everything together for work.

* * *

There was nothing more enjoyable than working as a DJ. It is by far the best choice I've made in my twenty years on this planet. There's something exciting about being over the crowds of people dancing to something I created. It was such a rush. What made tonight different though was, instead of focusing on strangers, it seems as though Amy snuck into the club with Karma and Shane, I walked over her like a hawk, just to see how she acted with Karma, and they seemed very distant. All Amy really did was drink and look in my direction every three minutes.

"Rae." Amy shouts, climbing up the ladder to my balcony.

"Yeah?" I ask, paying attention to my laptop.

"When are you gonna forgive me?" She slurs, sitting down on the little bench behind me.

"I don't know." I shrug.

"I made a mistake." Amy whines, guzzling the rest of her drink. "I'm sorry." She says quietly, I look over my shoulder at her to see her crying, I take my headphones off of my neck and sit beside her. "I'm sorry." She sobs onto my shoulder.

"I don't really know what to say, but I don't want you crying over it." I say, rubbing her back.

"How can I not cry over it? You and I love each other and I fucked it all up." She mumbles.

"Amy, you're drunk, that's why you feel this way." I explain as I continue to rub her back.

"But that doesn't mean I don't mean it when I say I'm sorry." She cries.

"I know, but still. Look, you can stay up here if you want." I say, reaching into my bag, handing her a bottle of water. "If you do, you're just not drinking anything else but this." I add.

"Okay." She says, looking me in the eye. "I'm sorry." She whispers again.

"Okay." I sigh, kissing her on the top of her head before getting back to work.

**A/N; Just a filler to hold you over until further notice :)**


	13. Up In The Air

**Up In The Air;**

_-Amy's POV-_

"Reagan hasn't talked to me in over two weeks since I say her at the club that night. No matter what I do she just doesn't want to talk to me. Halloween I went over there for a joke and she 'wasn't home' like I don't know what to do." I explain to Lauren, seeing as I had no one else to really talk to.

"What do you want me to say?" She snaps, shaking her head at me.

"I don't know. I just need to talk about it." I sigh.

"Well if you want my honest opinion, I think you fucked up something great and now you can either fix it, or stand around and whine about it." Lauren says before turning on her heels and walking out of the kitchen. With a sigh, I get up from my chair and walk into the dining room and look out the window to see Reagan's truck parked on the road, and a new car behind it that I haven't seen before. Thinking nothing of it, I look in the mirror hanging on the wall and fix my hair a bit before walking over to Reagan's. It was weird having to wait for someone to answer the door rather than just walking in.

"Hi." Reagan says quietly when she opens the door. "How are you?"

"I'm alright, you?" I ask quietly.

"I'm good." She says, sticking her hands in her pockets. "What are you doing here?" She asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"I miss you." I say bluntly.

"Well I miss you too Amy, but you know I left it up to you." She explains with a knowing look.

"I know you did." I say looking down.

"Reagan! What's taking so long?" A short red head walked over to Reagan with a smile.

"Sorry." Reagan says politely with a smile. "Amy this is a friend of mine, Kendall. Kendall this is Amy." Reagan says.

"So you're _the_ Amy?" Kendall says, as I look over at Reagan to see her face turning bright red.

"As in?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

"She talks about you a lot." Kendall whispers with a smirk.

"Thanks Ken." Reagan says, closing her eyes in annoyance.

"I'll leave you two alone." Kendall says walking back into the house.

"So you two?" I ask. Pointing between Reagan and the direction Kendall went in.

"No, we just met when I was working a few weeks ago. She has a girlfriend, who was hitting on me. We got along from that moment, oddly." Reagan says with a slight laugh, closing the door and stepping onto the porch.

"Oh." I say, looking down at my feet.

"So have you been with Karma?" She asks.

"And by that you mean?"

"Have you been with her?" She repeats.

"Not as anything you might be assuming." I scoff.

"So you're over your feelings for her?" Reagan challenges.

"Yes." I say quietly, after letting an awkward silence fall between us.

"You hesitated." She states.

"I am though." I whine. "Look, you don't have to give me a second chance if you really don't want to, but I would like you to for the sake of what we had going." I explain.

"If I give you a second chance are you going to screw me over?" Reagan asks, taking a step towards me.

"Why would that be a question?" I laugh.

"Because what you did was childish. And people who do something like that once, have a tendency to do it more than once." She explains.

"I learned the hard way, it's been nearly a month of not sleeping in the same bed, not holding you, not being around you. I never felt this way for anyone, I've never been in love with anyone nearly half as much as I am with you Rae." I explain, trying not to cry.

"I know how you're feeling." Reagan says quietly, reaching out to place her hand on my cheek. "I'm in love with you too, I mean yes it's one thing to say you love someone, but it's another thing to admit that you are _in_ love with them." She adds, looking into my eyes. "All I know about love is that it's the scariest thing anyone could ever experience in their life time. It makes you do stupid things."

"I know it does." I say with a small smile.

"And you just did your one stupid thing I will allow. After that it's unfair to us both." Reagan says with a small smile.

"Deal." I say with a smirk.

"Don't make me regret this Shrimp." She says, placing her hand on my waist.

"I hate that nick-name." I say rolling my eyes and lacing my fingers behind her neck.

"It's not my fault you ate nothing but shrimp that one time" Reagan teases, leaning in and kissing my neck.

"But you didn't have to call me that." I whisper.

"I find it as a term of endearment." Reagan chimes, kissing my cheek. "You want to come in? Kendall and I were going to watch a movie and get high." She chuckles.

"Where are you parents?" I ask.

"They won't be back for a week, they went The Keys or something for the week, something abut their anniversary." Reagan says, taking me by the hand and leading me into the house.

"So you two kissed and made up?" Kendall chimes as she finishes rolling a joint.

"Shut up." Reagan says, taking a pillow from the couch and throwing it at her as she walks into the living room and sits down in her spot on the couch, pulling me down next to her. "Here." She says, picking up one of the joints, lighting it, and taking a hit before handing it to me.

"I've never smoked before." I say quietly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Reagan says, taking it from my fingers.

"I want to." I say, taking it back.

"The easiest way to explain it is to suck it like a straw and the take a breath. But do it a little at first until you get the hang of it." She explains, demonstrating what she was explaining. I do as I'm told and begin coughing violently. "That happens." She says with a smile, placing her hand on the small of my back. Soon after I began to get the hand of it, I started to feel the effects of the drug on my body. I began to feel everything in my body vibrate, and my head felt as if it were under water. "You alright?" Reagan asks, placing her hand on my knee.

"Yeah." I say quietly, watching carefully as Kendall got up to put a movie on. "What are we watching?" I ask, looking at Reagan who started to laugh.

"We're going to watch Inception." Kendall chimes.

"That movie is trippy without being high." I say with a laugh. "What?" I ask, when I see Reagan staring at me again.

"You look like you're on your own planet." She chuckles.

"What?" I ask seriously, causing Reagan and Kendall to crack up laughing again.

"Nothing, you're cute when you're high." Reagan says. "Want something to drink?"

"Please." I say with a smile. "Wait, what are we watching again?"

"Inception sweetie." Reagan says, getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen, coming back with three bottles of water. "I want to cuddle." I whine, opening my arms when Reagan begins to sit down.

"Okay." She says quietly, stretching her legs to rest on the coffee table as I rested my head on her chest and felt her arms wrap around me. "Are you okay?" She asks quietly.

"Yes." I say, nodding against her chest.

* * *

"Amy?" I hear Reagan whisper before kissing my temple.

"What?" I whisper, opening my eyes to realize I had been sleeping in the first place.

"You slept through the whole movie, Kendall left and I have to pee." Reagan whispers, brushing my hair back.

"You're comfortable though." I whine.

"I know, but you need to get up before I explode." Reagan says, pushing me off of her and rushing to the bathroom. "You can stay here if you want." Reagan says, walking back into the room.

"Okay." I say with a nod, getting up from the couch and climbing the stairs to Reagan's room. I take back my rightful side of her bed.

"Don't you want to change first?" Reagan asks, walking over to her dresser and pulling out my favorite pair or her basketball shorts, and a t-shirt. "Here, change." She says handing the clothes to me. I do as I'm told as Reagan watches over me before getting back into bed to wait for her to lie down.

"What's taking you so long?" I whine sleepily.

"Holy, I was changing too Amy." She says, walking over to the her side of the bed and looks down at me. "I missed you in my bed." She says quietly, pulling back the covers to get in next to me.

"I missed it too." I say, resting my head on her chest as I feel her arms wrap around me.

_-Reagan POV- _

I open my eyes and look to see blonde hair in front of me, a sight I haven't seen in month. Having Amy in my arms again felt so right, and yet, there was something that didn't feel right about it. I reach in front of her for my phone to check the time; it was still pretty early to be awake for a Saturday morning.

"Why are you up?" I hear Amy mumble, turning onto her back.

"Why are you?" I challenge with a smile.

"I felt _you_ lean over me." Amy says, opening her eyes and looking at me. "Your hair is always so messy in the morning." She chimes with a smirk.

"And yours is never messy." I say with the same smirk, brushing back some of the hair that was in her face.

"Reagan?" She asks quietly, clearing her throat.

"Yeah?" I say through a yawn.

"Are we okay?" She asks, not making eye contact with me.

"I feel as though you made a mistake, and clearly learned from it. But I swear if you pull that again, we're over." I warn.

"Okay." She says with a smile, opening her eyes to look at me. "Do you have to work tonight?" She asks, sitting up.

"Nope, I made a deal with Dev and Sydney, so they have me covered this week and next week." I explain with a smirk.

"Oh. So what do you want to do?" Amy asks, looking over at me with a smile.

"We can make up for lost time." I say, leaning in to kiss her.

"So that translates to laying around watching movies and playing video games all day?" Amy teases, kissing me again.

"Exactly." I say with a smile, receiving a playful smack from Amy. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. And again I'm so sorry." She says quietly, looking at me with sad eyes.

"I know you are, but we just have to move along, we are clearly meant to be in some way, I mean I forgave you for God's sake." I explain. "I never forgive anyone for something like that."

"I wouldn't either." She says, looking at me curiously.

"What is it?" I ask, reaching up to cup her cheek.

"Nothing." She says, resting her hand on my hand that's touching her cheek.

"You're a terrible liar Amy." I snicker.

"I love you so much is all." Amy says quietly.

"I love you too." I say with a smile.

**A/N; Title courtesy of Thirty Seconds to Mars. Just because they are happy now doesn't mean it will remain that way, or maybe it will. Who knows, you don't and I do :) Stay tuned.**


	14. Proof

**A/N; Hello lovely people, for the one person who reviewed, there is something I want to clarify (you know who you are) I didn't go too far into it but Amy didn't take just one puff of her joint, she smoked the whole thing. And everyone is different when it comes to getting high, just saying. Any way, I'll get on with it, title courtesy of Paramore. **

**Proof;**

_-Reagan POV-_

"Amy! Come down here for a second." My dad shouts up the stairs.

"Don't listen to him." I whine in between kisses, seeing as I had Amy nearly half naked and on top of me at the moment.

"You know he'll get mad if I don't." Amy chimes.

"But I'll get mad if you do." I warn, kissing Amy again.

"Sorry Rae, your dad is scarier than you ever will be." She chimes, kissing me one lest time before outing her shirt back on and going down stairs. With a sigh, I follow Amy out of my room and downstairs into the kitchen.

"You didn't need her for anything did you?" I complain picking at one of the dishes my mom made for the holiday.

"Nope, I needed you out of your room, the game is on and grandma and grandpa are coming soon." Dad says, popping an olive in his mouth.

"Okay." I say, getting Amy and I a drink from the fridge. "Now you get to meet dad's side." I chime, talking Amy by the hand and walking into the living room to watch football with my dad.

"Should I be worried?" Amy asks, sitting down beside me.

"Not at all." I chime, turning my attention to the TV. "Are you okay?" I ask quietly, taking Amy's hand in mine.

"Yeah." She says quietly with a small smile.

"You sure?" I ask.

"Yes baby." She says with a smile, leaning in to kiss me.

"So this is your new girlfriend?" I hear my grandpa ask from the entryway of the living room.

"Yes sir. Amy, this is my grandpa Ronnie." I say, jumping up from the couch, walking over to give him a big hug. "Happy Thanksgiving grandpa. This is Amy." I say, always feeling slightly proud to say that, even after the little mishap.

"It's nice to meet you. Please call me Ronnie or grandpa." He says, shaking her hand as she walked over to him.

"Okay Ronnie." She says with a smirk.

"Who's winning?" He asks, walking over to my dad and patting him on the shoulder.

"Dallas." My dad said proudly.

"Come on, time to meet grandma." I say, taking Amy by the hand and leading her into the kitchen.

"There's my favorite granddaughter." My grandma coos, walking over with her arms open to give me a big hug. "And who is this beauty?" She asks with a smile.

"This is Amy." I say with a smile, placing my hand on the small of her back.

"Hello Amy. You can call me grandma, or Barbra." She says happily.

"Okay, Barbra." Amy says with a chuckle.

"Amy, is your mother and Bruce stopping in?" My mom asks.

"I think she is soon, then they're going to Bruce's parents or something." Amy explains, waving her hand around.

"Okay sweetie." Mom says, turning to check on some of the pots on the stove.

"Are Uncle Tommy and Uncle Jim coming soon?" I ask my grandma, seeing as she was always the oracle of knowledge.

"Tommy was coming with his new girlfriend and Jim was coming with Jane and the kids soon actually." Grandma says, looking at her watch to see the time.

"Those are my dad's younger brother's by the way, my poor grandma go stuck with all boys and mainly grandsons, except for me and Lex." I explain to Amy.

"Okay." She says quietly.

"You're very shy today." I point out quietly.

"Can we go up stairs for a minute?" Amy asks, leading the way up to my room.

"What's wrong?" I ask, closing the door behind me.

"I just want you to myself." Amy whines, wrapping her arms around me and resting her head on my chest.

"You always have me to yourself." I tease, kissing her on the top of her head.

"I know. Don't you think it's like fast what we're doing?" She mumbles quietly.

"How do you mean?" I ask, sitting down on my bed.

"I mean, we've been together for two months, and like, I've met nearly your entire family." She complains.

"And that's bad because?" I question, confused by what she's getting across.

"I feel like we're moving fast." She says quietly.

"This coming from the girl who said 'I love you' first?" I challenge. "We're moving comfortably. You know I don't force you into anything you don't want to do. This isn't fast." I explain.

"It just feels that way." She says quietly.

"Is this coming from the fact that I'm you're first _real_ girlfriend?" I ask.

"Probably." Amy whispers.

"Just relax, everything will be okay." I say with a smile, leaning in to kiss her. "I promise." I whisper against her lips.

"Hi Rae-Rae!" My little cousin, Logan, says as he barges into my room.

"Hi Logan." I say happily, scooping him into my arms as he runs over to me.

"Who's that?" He whispers in my ear, pointing to Amy.

"This is my friend Amy." I say, watching Logan smile.

"She's pretty." He says quietly.

"She's _very_ pretty." I agree, looking at Amy with a wide smile.

"Nice to meet you Logan." Amy says politely. "How old are you?" She adds.

"I'm four." He says, holding up four fingers to prove his point.

"You're a smart little guy." Amy says with a smile.

"Thank you." Logan chimes.

"Where's your brother?" I ask Logan.

"Caden is downstairs." He says as I pick him up and go downstairs with him and Amy.

"Hi Uncle Jim and Aunt Jane." I say as I walk into the kitchen. "Happy Thanksgiving." I say, kissing them on the cheek.

"Hello sweetie. Who's this?" My aunt asks with a smile.

"This is Amy." I say happily.

"Nice to meet you." Jane says, extending her hand for Amy to shake. "What deals have my niece made to land someone as beautiful as you?"

"It took her walking into my best friend twice." Amy teases.

"You walked into her friend?" Jane asks.

"As sad as it is to admit." I say.

"Well I ended up marrying your uncle, and I met him walking in on him and my college roommate." Jane says casually.

"Wait a second, you married the guy your roommate slept with?" Amy asks in amazement.

"Long story." She says quietly.

"She was hotter than her roommate, that's why I married her." My uncle chimes.

"Pretty much." Jane says, kissing Jim.

"So Amy, is Reagan treating you well?" Jim asks taking a swig of the beer he had in his hand.

"She's treating me very well." Amy says with a smile, wrapping her arm around my waist.

"I wouldn't treat her any other way Uncle Jim." I say, kissing Amy on the side of her head.

_-Amy POV-_

Reagan's family is just as crazy and Reagan is. Between her dad and his brothers and her mom and her brother and sister, they are all exactly the same, they are all fun to be with. Even though I was a little hesitant to meet them all, I was happier than ever when I did, even my mom loved her family, which was a plus.

"So when do I get to meet your family?" Reagan asks, flopping down onto the couch beside me.

"Probably my birthday, my aunt usually comes by, and my grandparent. Then I see my dad and those guys the day after or so, you can drive me there to see him." I say, brushing back some of Reagan's hair that fell into her eyes.

"I'd like that." She says with a smile, leaning into kiss me.

"You two are so annoying." Owen chimes, sitting on the chair next to Reagan and I.

"You're just mad that you don't have a girlfriend." Reagan snaps.

"Pretty much." He agrees with a sigh.

"That didn't take a lot for you to cave." I say.

"I should probably get out more." He says, looking at his phone.

"Yeah you should." Reagan chimes.

"Well Amy's step-sister is pretty hot." Owen says.

"Please don't make me throw up, I just ate an amazing meal." I complain.

"Lauren is hot." Reagan mumbles. "Ouch." She says, holding her arm after I slapped her.

"Don't say that." I warn.

"I'm sorry." Reagan says, kissing me.

"You better be." I warn again.

"But seeing as I'm allowed to say it, she is hot." Owen chimes.

"I doubt she'd even go for you." I scoff.

"I bet you a hundred bucks that I can get Lauren to go in a date with me." He challenges.

"Have fun paying me a hundred bucks. You have until Monday to convince her to date you." I clarify, shaking his hand.

"Deal." He says.

"You should just pay her now Owen, you're never going to get that girl to go out with you." Reagan says. "Then again you never back down from a challenge."

"Good luck, that's all I can say." I say. "Can we go upstairs?" I ask Reagan.

"Yeah, come on." She says, getting up from the couch and pulling me up with her.

"Do you think Lauren will go for him?" Reagan asks, closing the door behind us.

"Hell fucking no." I say, trying not to laugh too hard. "Lauren barely lets any guys at school look at her. She freaks out on everyone." I add, lying down on the bed.

"If he lands her then there is a God." Reagan teases, lying down next to me. "So."

"So?" I ask cocking an eyebrow.

"This was out first holiday together." Reagan says with a smile.

"I know." I say, smirking a bit.

"The first of many hopefully." She adds.

"Hopefully." I say through a yawn.

**A/N; Just a little something, the next chapter might be a bit longer, just cause I've been writing so many little ones. So it may be a little while until the next update.**


	15. Maps

**Maps**;

_-Reagan POV-_

"She punched you in the face didn't she?" I ask, looking up from my keyboard when I hear Owen walk in.

"Where's Amy?" He huffs, reaching into his back pocket.

"She's at her dad's this weekend." I explain as he tosses a hundred dollar bill on the bed. "So she did punch you in the face?" I chime.

"Yeah. I caught her out by the mailbox and I guess I came on too strong." He sighs.

"And by too strong you mean?" I ask, cleaning back in my chair.

"Saying hello." He huff. "I need ice. Tell Amy she was right." He adds, turning around and walking out of the room. I couldn't help but laugh as I picked up my phone to call Amy.

"Hello." She says in a high-pitched baby voice when she answers.

"Hello to you too." I say in the same tone. "How's the little brother?" I ask, seeing as Amy's step mom had her baby about a month or so ago, Amy was excited about having a baby brother.

"He's cute. He crapped all over Jamie before. I tried not to laugh, but I failed at it completely." Amy says, trying to hide a laugh again.

"That's funny. Anyway, you have a nice crisp hundred dollar bill waiting for you when I get you tomorrow." I say, spinning around in my chair.

"Did he come home with a black eye?" Amy asks.

"Yep, all he said was hello." I state, looking out the window into Amy's empty room.

"You're brother is a sucker." Amy says through a laugh.

"Tell me something I don't know baby." I say trying not to laugh too much. "I miss you." I add.

"I miss you too Rae." Amy says sweetly. "Just one more night and you'll be coming to get me."

"It always seems forever though." I say quietly.

"Reagan?" Amy asks just as quietly.

"Yes?" I ask through a yawn, letting a silence fall between us. "Is this about me applying for college?" I ask, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I told you I was applying as close to home as possible, but if I have to go somewhere else, we'll make it work."

"It's just not fair." She says quietly.

"I know it isn't Amy, but that's just how things happen. I didn't expect to fall in love with you and want to be with you as much as I do. It's not your fault or mine that you're so much younger than me, but I never regret meeting you." I explain.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too Amy. Everything will be okay baby, I promise." I say with a smile.

"I believe you." She says happily.

"I'd hope so." I chime. "I'll let you go okay?"

"No." Amy whines. "Don't hang up. What are you doing?"

"Sitting at my keyboard, looking into your room." I say shamelessly.

"Creep." She says with a laugh.

"What do you expect me to do when you aren't here and I don't have work?" I whine. "I miss you."

"Come get me." Amy says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. I mean, it's already going to be getting late by the time you get here, so why should we wait until the morning?" Amy says.

"Okay baby. I'll leave in ten minutes." I say.

"I love you so much." Amy says happily.

"I love you too." I say before hanging up the phone.

"You have to meet my dad." Amy asks as she walks over to my side of the truck.

"Why?" I ask wide-eyed, seeing as it was nearly ten-thirty at night and I was in no condition to meet anyone's father.

"He wants to meet you. He said he's sick of me leaving with you when I'm still supposed to be with him. And something about being together for a while and yet you're still a mystery to him." She explains, opening the door for me.

"Babe, I look like shit." I say, looking down at what I was wearing.

"You look like a someone who is coming to save her girlfriend." Amy says, leaning in to kiss me. "You look fine." She whispers.

"Basketball shorts, beat up Vans, and a hoodie is fine?" I ask, getting out of the truck. "Not to mention that my hair isn't even brushed through." I whine, looking into the side view mirror, using the tiny frame to make my hair a bit more orderly. Amy takes my hand in hers, kisses my cheek and leads the way to her dad's house. We walk through the front door and into the kitchen, which was to our left.

"Dad, this is Reagan." Amy says happily, squeezing my hand a little bit.

"Nice to see you again sir." I say politely.

"Nice to see you too. So Reagan, it's been a while." He says cheerfully.

"Yes it has." I say, taking Amy's lead and sitting across from her father at the table.

"I'm not trying to be the type of dad that's going to hunt you down if you hurt my daughter, I'm not like that." He explains, putting me at ease. "I just really want what's best for Amy."

"If it will make you feel better, I have no intentions of hurting your daughter Mr. Raudenfeld." I say, looking over at Amy. "I love your daughter very much."

"I can see that, just by the way you look at her." He says. "And I can tell she feels the same when she talks about you. I just wanted to talk to you so you know that she _still_ has a father in the picture, I don't know if you've met Farrah's husband or anything, but he isn't my replacement in raising her or anything like that." He explains. "You're welcome to come here on weekends with Amy, and you're more than welcome to come to family things on this side." He adds.

"Thank you Mr. Raudenfeld." I say, taking Amy's hand in mine under the table.

"Please, call me Kevin." He says. "So, Amy says you want to go into music?" He asks, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over her chest.

"Music production or sound mixing." I say.

"Do you know where you want to go to school? Amy mentioned you were a senior." He asks.

"I'm not too sure yet, I applied all over, As much as I don't want to leave Texas, if I have to, so be it." I say, looking at Amy for the last part.

"It must be hard being with someone so much younger." Kevin says quietly.

"Only if we make it hard." Amy says reassuringly.

"You two seem very much willing to not let anything get in your way." Kevin chimes, looking more at Amy than me.

"I told you how much I love her dad, what do you expect?" Amy asks.

"Nothing more than what you are doing. I wish your mother and I had as much compassion for each other as adults." He scoffs. "You can go now Reagan, it's getting late." He adds standing up from his seat at the table. "Be careful getting home."

"Yes sir." I say with a smile as he shakes my hand before hugging Amy.

"Continue taking good care of her." He says. "Watch that she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Thanks dad." Amy says, rolling her eyes.

"Drive safe Reagan." He says, reaching his hand out for me to shake.

"Always." I say, as Amy takes me by the hand, grabbing her bag from the floor by the door and leading the way to my truck.

"See it wasn't that bad." Amy says, stopping to kiss me before getting into the truck. "What's wrong?" She asks quietly.

"I don't like talking about leaving." I say quietly, looking down at the ground.

"I don't like talking about it either Rae." Amy says, placing her hand in my cheek.

"It's not fair." I say quietly, looking into Amy's captivating hazel eyes.

"I know it isn't. But lets not talk about that anymore." She says with a smile, kissing me again. "Let's talk about the fact that your brother got punched in the face by Lauren." She says, trying not to laugh so much as she gets into the truck.

"So apparently he caught her outside or something, said hello, and got punched out." I say as I begin to drive back home.

"I give him a hell of a lot of credit for trying, that's for sure." Amy says, taking my hand in hers.

"I do too."

"So what do you want to do with the money?" She chimes.

"It's your money baby." I say, glancing over at her with a smile.

"I want a puppy." Amy says as serious a possible.

"You want a puppy?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, I want a puppy. We should adopt one." She says, looking over at me.

"We? Why am I involved?" I ask.

"You don't have to be." Amy says quietly.

"If you want me involved, we're not getting some little lap dog." I say.

"Okay." Amy says happily, leaning over to kiss me on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." I say with a smile.

_-Amy POV-_

"Rae, look at that one." I coo every couple of feet as we walk through the animal shelter.

"I liked the Boxer we saw when we first walked in. I think his name was Chow or something." Reagan says.

"But look at this one." I whine, pointing to the Golden Retriever in from of us. "Her name is Lucy."

"Will Lucy make you happy?" Reagan asks, standing behind me and wrapping her arms around me.

"Yes." I say, turning my head to look at Reagan.

"Hear that Lucy, you're coming home with us." Reagan chimes, kissing me on the cheek before looking for one of the workers.

"I love you." I say happily when Reagan comes back, wrapping her into a tight hug.

"I love you too." She says kissing the top of my head. "Farrah was okay about this right?"

"Yes, I told her you didn't want a lap dog, so she said nothing bigger than a Lab." I say reassuringly as the worker comes by and puts Lucy on her leash.

"Lucy here is a two years old, she is already fixed, and is as sweet as could be." The man says as he leads the way back to the front of the shelter. "She also has all of her shots up to date, heartworm meds, and all that good stuff. I'm pretty sure you girls know and understand what's good for the wellbeing of the dog. So I won't go all that in depth. Although in about six months or so, you can either take her here for her annual vet visits or your own vet, whichever is easier." He adds as we reach the desk to sign papers. After Reagan takes control, listening to the guy explain everything and paying the fee, Lucy was ours.

"We have to get her a name tag." I say, as we start driving, Lucy with her head hanging out of the window.

"Okay baby, that's it though, we have all the food and toys from shopping yesterday." Reagan chimes. "Shopping with you when you're excited about something is deadly, I need to take out a loan." She teases. "I could only imagine what you will be like pregnant."

"Does that mean you want to see me pregnant?" I ask carefully.

"Maybe." Reagan shrugs. "We'll see what happens." She say quietly, reaching for my hand, only to have Lucy start licking her face. "You're kisses are better than Amy's." She teases.

"I hate you." I say, trying to hide a smile.

"There will never come a day where you can say those words, and I will believe them." Reagan says trying not to laugh as she pulled up in front of the pet store. "You are in love with me Amy Raudenfeld."

"That I am." I say with a smile, leaning in to kiss Reagan, only for Lucy to start barking at us. "And Lucy even knows so." I say, petting her on the top of the head before going into the store.

**A/N; Title courtesy of Maroon 5. I didn't go in depth with the whole Owen and Lauren thing like I wanted to this chapter, but their little encounter will soon return. (Owen is relentless). So until next time. **


	16. Sugar

**Sugar****;**

_**-**__Reagan POV-_

"Rae?" I hear my mom say as she walks into my room.

"Yeah mom?" I ask, not looking up from my laptop.

"Your father and I are going away for the week." She says, walking over and sitting on the bed. "I told Owen, but I need you to assure me that he won't have a crazy party. I mean I'm not dumb, I know you guys will have one, just nothing _too_ over the top please."

"Don't worry mom, I won't let you down." I say with a smile, looking up for a second before getting back to typing.

"Thank you sweetie. What are you doing?" She asks.

"College admissions essays and shit." I sigh, reaching over for my red bull.

"I'll be proud of you whether you get into your dream school or the college across town." She says, getting up to kiss me on the top of my head before walking out of my room, only to have Lucy come trotting in and jumping onto my bed.

"Well hello there." I say, rubbing the top of her head. "Where's Amy?" I ask.

"Right here." She says with a smile as she walks into my room and climbs onto my lap. "Hi." She whispers, leaning in to kiss me.

"Hi." I say with a smile.

"What are you doing?" She asks, looking over at my laptop.

"College stuff." I say quietly.

"Oh." She says just as quietly. "Where are you looking into?"

"I'm applying to community college." I say.

"Really?" Amy asks confused. "Seriously, where are you going?"

"Where ever you're going after you graduate." I explain, watching Amy become more and more confused. "Look, realistically, the age difference between us is bigger than the distance between us graduating. If I go to community college for two years, and wait for you to graduate in those two years, it will even us up a bit, then we can go and face this world together."

"You mean that?" Amy asks quietly.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. I don't want to do the distance and all of the stress that comes along with it if I have to go away. I'd rather gather up some credits for two years and go on with you." I say, brushing a piece of hair from her face.

"How did I get so lucky?" She asks, leaning into kiss me again.

"I ask myself that same question every day." I whisper against her lips. "Guess what." I say.

"What?" She asks, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"My parents are going away for the week. They'll be back in time for Christmas of course. Anyway, Owen will of course be having a party tomorrow, and you are coming of course." I say.

"I can't tomorrow." She says quietly. "That's why I came by, I was going to tell you that I couldn't see you tomorrow or Sunday." She adds sadly.

"How come?" I ask confused.

"I'm seeing Karma tomorrow night into Sunday." She whispers.

"I thought that was over with?" I ask confused.

"I'm not going to do anything. She's my friend." Amy says.

"I know that but still Amy, I don't trust her." I say.

"I'm sorry." She says quietly, getting off of my lap and moving to sit at the foot of the bed.

"I don't want to fight with you, but at the same time, I'd appreciate it if you didn't keep things from me until the last minute." I say quietly.

"Okay." Amy whispers, leaning over to kiss me on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, if you want to come by tomorrow anyway, you can." I say, turning my attention back to the computer.

"Are you mad at me?" Amy asks quietly.

"Never my love." I say with a smile, looking up at her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay. So what do you want to do tonight?" Amy asks.

"I have plans with Kendall." I say quietly. "It was real last minute." I explain.

"Oh." She says sadly, looking over at Lucy who was sleeping on the window seat.

"I'm sorry." I say, placing my hand on her knee. "We're just doing dinner, catching up a bit, you can come by after."

"That sounds good." Amy says, leaning over to kiss me.

_-Amy POV-_

"She was okay with it?" Karma asks as she opens the door to see me standing in her porch.

"She doesn't trust you for shit, but yes." I say, following Karma into her room. "She's having a party tomorrow night. She was going out with her friend tonight, but I told her a little bit ago that I was going to come here tonight instead of tomorrow." I shrug.

"Oh, okay." Karma says with a shrug as she lies down on her bed. "I'm surprised she didn't escort you here." Karma teases.

"Yeah well, if she wasn't going out she probably would have." I say, rolling my eyes at the fact that Reagan would do something like that.

"So how are things going in paradise?" Karma asks with an intrigued smile.

"Everything is going great. I told you we got a dog right?" I say, sitting down beside Karma.

"No. What kind of dog?"

"We went to the shelter and adopted a golden retriever. Her name is Lucy." I say with a smile, showing Karma a picture like a proud parent.

"Aw, she's cute. Your mom was okay with it?" Karma asks.

"Yep, she was perfectly fine with it." I say, answering a text from Reagan.

"Is that her?" Karma asks, gesturing to my phone.

"Of course it is." I say, tossing my phone beside me. "So anything new with you?"

"Liam and I are thing, I suppose that's new." She says, scratching her head.

"I don't mean to sound like a bitch, really, but what the fuck are we doing? We both know that there is nothing to talk about really. I'm gonna go." I say, getting up from Karma's bed and leaving the house. I get to Reagan's to see that she was home; I walk into her house to find her and Kendall sitting on the couch.

"Hey baby." Reagan says surprised. "What happened to Karma's?" She asks, walking over to kiss me.

"I didn't feel like forcing small talk anymore, so I left." I shrug, kissing her again before walking into the living room, throwing myself onto the couch. "Hey lady." I say to Kendall who looks like she is flying high, if you know what I mean.

"What's up?" Kendall says not being able to look me straight in the eye.

"I'll have what ever it is you are on." I say, watching as Kendall pulls a joint out of her bag, handing it to me. "Thank you." I say with a smile.

"Amy, save that." Reagan says, taking it from my fingers and tucking it behind her ear.

"Why?" I whine.

"I'll tell you why later." She whispers in my ear, kissing me on the side of the head.

"Are you going to finally fuck her?" Kendall asks, clearly not caring about what she was saying.

"Shut the fuck up Ken." Reagan says, throwing a pillow at her.

"Shit sorry." She says, rubbing her head.

"Anyway. Kendall you should leave, and Amy you should go to yours and get Lucy, seeing as you're going to really be living here for the next week." Reagan says with a smirk.

"Lucy is in your back yard. Did your dad tell you? He put a doggy door in the fence, with Bruce's and my mom's approval of course." I say, trying not to laugh.

"My dad is so weird." Reagan says, shaking her head.

"Yes, he is." I agree with a laugh.

"So I'm going to go. If you two get laid let me know." Kendall says, taking her bag and walking towards the door.

"Kendall, shut up." Reagan says shaking her head, watching as Kendall walked out of the house. "Sorry about her." Reagan says, turning to face me.

"It's okay." I say with a smile, walking over to take Reagan by the hand and walking to the backdoor, sitting on the porch to play fetch with Lucy.

"Amy." Reagan says quietly, taking my hand in hers.

"What?" I say, turning to look at her after I threw the ball to Lucy.

"I love you." She says quietly.

"I love you too, before you get yourself worked up, it doesn't bother me that we haven't don't it yet. I mean that one day we went shopping and all was fun of course, but we both have discussed not rushing anything." I explain, watching the relief cross over Reagan's face.

"Thank god." Reagan sighs.

"I don't want either of us pushing the other person to do something that don't want to. Whatever happens will happen naturally." I say, leaning over to kiss Reagan, only to have Lucy barking at us moments later. "Okay, okay." I say to Lucy when she drops the ball at my feet before throwing it for her to get again.

"You're the best." Reagan says with a smile.

"I know." I say back with the same smile, leaning into kiss her again.

A/N; Okay so this chapter ended up not going completely as planned, but I know you guys may or may not like it anyway. Title courtesy of Maroon Five, and seeing as now I don't have to worry so much about school, there will be more updates, and they will be often, especially Old Friends, that will be updated soon.


	17. Shut Up And Dance

**Shut Up And Dance;**

_-Reagan POV-_

"Rae." I hear Amy whisper in my ear before kissing me on the cheek, stirring me awake.

"Mhm?" I hum, keeping my eyes closed.

"Wake up." She whispers again, only this time kissing me properly.

"Okay, I'm up." I say with a smirk, opening my eyes a bit to see Amy smiling, which in turn causes me to smile.

"No you're not." She says when I start to close my eyes again.

"I am." I say, wrapping my arms around Amy's waist, pulling her closer to me.

"You do that when you still want to sleep." She whines, nuzzling her face into the crook of my neck.

"Why are you waking me up anyway?" I say through a yawn.

"Because it's nearly ten." Amy whines. "I've been up for almost an hour and I let you sleep. You didn't even wake up when I went to let Lucy out."

"Okay. Okay." I say, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand and opening them wide to see Amy's face. "Good morning." I say, kissing her forehead.

"Good morning." She says happily.

"You're lucky I love you." I say, sitting up on bed, stretching my arms over my head.

"I know." Amy says, kissing me on the cheek. "So our two month is next week." She adds.

"What do you want to do?" I ask.

"Whatever you want to do." She says, wrapping her arms around me.

"Well, seeing as it's your birthday too, we can do anything _you_ want." I say with a smile.

"Okay." Amy says with a smile.

"Hey faggots." Owen says, knocking on the door as he opened it.

"What do you want?" I ask, rubbing my temples.

"I was coming in here to tell you that the party starts at nine." Owen says, walking over to pet Lucy who was lying at the foot of the bed.

"Okay." I say, giving him a thumb's up.

"And Amy, see of Lauren will come." He says, wiggling his eyebrows.

"She'll practically rip you dick off you know." Amy says with a laugh.

"It is a risk I am willing to take to get into those designer pants." He says.

"Well you need all the prayers in the world my friend." Amy says, trying to not laugh anymore.

"I'll get to her eventually." He says, turning on his heels and leaving the room.

"He's never going to get with her." I say, looking over at Amy.

"Nope." She says, popping the word.

"So what are we doing today?" I ask, getting out of bed.

"I don't want to do anything really." Amy whines.

"Okay." I say, getting back into bed with Amy.

"Okay." She says, leaning over to kiss me.

* * *

"Set up your stuff in the den." Owen says from the bottom of the stairs, directing where he wanted me to put my decks for the party.

"Can't I just leave it in my room and connect my laptop to the wireless speakers or something? I don't want to bring it all down." I whine, crossing my arms over my chest. "Mom and dad have a wireless system throughout the whole house. You'd know that if you ever left your room." I add.

"Fine." He huffs. "Just don't stay up there the whole fucking time." He adds, pointing his finger at me.

"I won't." I said, walking back into my room. "I convinced him to let me command from my room, but we can't stay up here the entire time." I say to Amy as I walk over to my desk, opening my laptop to start a playlist.

"Okay." Amy says quietly, not looking away from the documentary she was watching.

"What is it today baby?" I tease, taking my laptop off the charger and sitting down on the bed next to Amy.

"It's about Hitler." She says, furrowing her brow in concentration.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you are when you concentrate?" I ask, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Yes, you have." She says with a smile, looking over from the TV for a moment, kissing me quickly before bringing her attention back to the TV.

"I love you." I say, turning my attention to my laptop.

"I love you too." Amy says, placing her hand on my leg, tracing patterns on my thigh.

"Reagan!" Owen shouts up the stairs.

"He's fucking annoying." I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"Let him come up here for a change, don't go running to him like he's a crying infant." Amy says, tugging at my arm to sit back down.

"You're never seriously assertive like that." I say wide-eyed. "I like it." I add, leaning over to kiss her.

"Ew." He says when he walks in on Amy and I kissing.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Test the Bluetooth thing." He whines. "I want to make sure it's working."

"Go downstairs then." I say, rolling my eyes. After a few minutes I can hear the music playing from downstairs, letting it play for a little while before pausing it until later.

"Are you going to last two more years with him?" Amy asks, turning to lie on her side, resting her head in her hand.

"I'm not doing it for him." I say simply, looking at Amy with a smile.

"I know, but you have to live with him." Amy grimaces.

"No I don't." I say, shaking my head a bit. "I've been thinking about moving out."

"Well that's a bombshell." Amy says, sitting up in bed.

"It's just a though, Amy. I don't think it will be a sure thing until you graduate high school." I say, moving so I am sitting face to face with her, placing my hands on her thighs.

"We're really going to make this last, aren't we?" Amy asks, mirroring my gesture.

"Why wouldn't we?" I ask.

"I mean, you could go to college next year, even locally, and meet someone else. Someone your age, someone more mature, you never know." She says sadly, looking down at her lap.

"I know that you are the only person for me, Amy, there is nothing that will ever change that. It's crazy to say it but I can see myself marrying you." I say quietly.

"You used the 'M' word and we haven't been together that long." Amy says confused.

"I did. I mean by the time we get our lives together I'll be nearly twenty-three and you'll be nineteen-ish. What I'm trying to get across is the fact that we will be adults before we know it, and I also know that I don't want anyone that isn't you, Amy." I explain.

"Let's talk about this a different day. I don't want to talk about this today." She says, getting up from my bed and walking out of my room.

"Good job dumb ass." I say to myself.

"You're not a dumb ass. An ass maybe, but not a dumb ass." Amy says, poking her head around the door, smiling sadly before disappearing again.

_-Amy POV-_

"Amy?" My mom asks as I walk through the door.

"Yeah?" I ask, walking into the living room to find her.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She asks, looking up from her book.

"Yeah mom, what's up?" I ask, leaning on the doorframe.

"Nothing sweetie. You seem so tense." She says.

"I'm fine mom, really. I came home to get changed, then I'm going to Reagan's, she's having a party." I explain.

"Okay honey, don't do anything crazy." She says, blowing me a kiss before I walk up stairs to find Lucy in Lauren's room.

"What is _my_ dog doing in here?" I ask.

"She just came in here and I let her stay." Lauren snaps.

"Come on Lucy." I say, patting my thigh.

"Let her stay, it's not like you're going to be over here long." She says.

"Oh, I get it, you actually like her." I say sarcastically.

"I do like her. What's the big deal?" She asks, stretching out her neck like a turtle.

"Oh, you're invited to the party next door." I say, turning on my heel and walking into my room. I walk over to the window, looking into Reagan's room. The familiar memories of when we first met, started talking across them, how she would shoot at me with a Nerf gun.

"What's got you smiling?" Reagan asks from her window.

"This actually." I say, sitting down in the chair that I kept next to my window for those long periods of time we would talk.

"Yeah we haven't talked between windows in forever." She says with a laugh. "I kind of miss it."

"Me too. Things were so easy." I say, leaning on the windowsill.

"You're still freaking out over the thought of marriage, aren't you?" Reagan says quietly.

"I'm just about to turn sixteen, I barely have a thought of when I want to do after high school for the most part and here you are talking about the future like you have nothing more to worry about." I say quickly, not realizing what I really was saying.

"You're freaking out." She states, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly, getting up and walking over to my bed.

_-Reagan POV- _

"You dropped a marriage bomb on her?" Kendall says in shock, handing me a beer.

"I did, I didn't mean to, but I did." I sigh.

"She's like twelve and you're like twenty, what did you expect to happen?" She asks, opening the back door for us to go outside and talk.

"I don't know what I expected, but I didn't expect her to get weird. And she's going to be sixteen not twelve jerk." I say, taking a swig of my beer.

"I know she isn't twelve ass hole. I'm just saying; you want to marry her? Full on, 'til death do you part, kids and the whole bit?" Kendall asks.

"I just feel like there isn't another soul I want to be with. I know I'm a bit too young to feel this way, but since the moment I looked at her, it just felt right." I explain with a smile.

"Fuck you're really in love with her." Kendall grimaces. "That's gross." She adds.

"It's only gross to you because you go through people like it's nothing." I say, raising my cup to her mockingly. "I just hope I didn't royally fuck myself you know?" I say, taking a sip of my drink.

"You didn't." Amy says, walking over to me. "Not royally, not ever." She says with a smile, taking my hand in hers.

"So you aren't mad at me?" I ask quietly.

"I'm not mad, I'm just confused." Amy says.

"I'm too sober to sit here through this, I'll be inside." Kendall says, looking in her cup sadly before walking into the house.

"Marriage is too soon and too much to take in at the moment." Amy admits, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I know. I'm sorry." I say sadly, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Don't be sorry, I'm sorry for freaking out." Amy says, kissing me on the cheek. "I just think we should wait a few more months, maybe a year."

"I love you." I say, resting my forehead on Amy's.

"And I never thought in a million years that you'd be the one to bring up marriage first." She teases, leaning in to kiss me. "I thought this would be reversed."

"Honestly, I thought so too." I say, kissing her again.

"I love you." Amy says quietly.

"Reagan! Music!" Owen shouts out the back door.

"Fuck." I say, taking Amy by the hand, leading her up to my room. Closing the door behind us, I walk over to my laptop and re-shuffle the playlist before throwing myself on my bed, only to have Amy climbing on to of me seconds later.

"You know." She begins, straddling me and placing her hands on my chest.

"Amy." I say.

"What?" She whispers, leaning down to kiss me.

"I don't want to do this like this." I say when she pulls away.

"I'm sorry." She says quietly, kissing me again before getting off of me and walking out of my room. I follow her down stairs and into the kitchen and watch her mix a cocktail of nearly ever liquor that was on the table.

"Whoa." I say, taking the bottle of tequila from her. "You're going to die if you do that."

"Oh yes, because the gin, vodka, rum, and bourbon that is already in this cup isn't going to kill me." She scoffs.

"Well the tequila is the icing on the cake." I say, taking the cup out of her hand too.

"What the fuck Rae?" She snaps, trying to get the cup from me.

"I'm not going to watch you drink away whatever it is that is bothering you about what I said. Amy, we talk, we're the couple that talks about things." I say.

"We'll talk tomorrow, or let me get shit faced then we'll talk." She says, taking the cup from me, and the bottle of tequila. Sure enough within a matter of an hour Amy was falling over herself drunk, I went from being a DJ to babysitting my own girlfriend until further notice.

"Amy, come on." I say, taking her by the hand and leading her up to my room.

"I don't want to." She slurs, trying to fight off my grip.

"Yes, bed." I say, nearly dragging her up the stairs. Once she gets into my room, she starts crying. "What's wrong now?" I ask, kneeling down in front of where she was sat on the bed.

"I'm scared." She sobs.

"Scared of what?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm scared that you won't love me enough to marry me." She slurs.

"You think I won't want to marry you?" I ask.

"Yeah, like now you say you want to get married, but then we never will. I mean I'm trying to be the logical one, when of course I would want to marry you, but you might meet someone else. We don't know what will happen by next week." She sobs.

"I know you're drunk and you may not be completely paying attention to me, but I know that whether it be today, tomorrow, next week, or even two years from now, I will love you no matter what. You are the only person that I have ever been with that has made me feel this way." I say with a smile. "I love you, Amy, more than anything."

"I love you Reagan." She says with a sad smile. "I want to go to sleep now." She says like a little kid.

"Arms up." I say, taking her shirt off and putting a t-shirt of her, then taking off her pants and tucking her in.

"We take each other's clothes off when we're drunk, but only to get the other one in their pajamas." Amy says with a sleepy laugh.

"We're just that kind of a couple." I tease, changing into something comfortable.

"We're dorks." She says as I get into bed next to her.

"We really are." I say, kissing her on the cheek before wrapping an arm around her to spoon.

**A/N; This chapter took a weird unplanned turn and I'm happy it did. Ha ha. Title courtesy of Walk the Moon.**


	18. Colors

**Colors****;**

_-Reagan POV-_

It's been a couple of days since Amy and I had our discussion of marriage, and even though she claims she is for it and doesn't mind it, I still feel as if there is an underlying truth that she's bothered by it. She hasn't been the same since that night. But I could always be getting ahead of myself.

"Are you okay?" I ask Amy as I walk into her bedroom to see her lying in the corner on the floor, looking up at the ceiling and petting Lucy.

"Hey." She says quietly, rolling her head to the side to look at me.

"Is everything okay?" I repeat, lying next to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"I haven't been feeling all that great." She says, looking back up at the ceiling.

"I never realized you had glow in the dark stars." I say quietly.

"Yeah, Karma and I put them up when we were little, whenever we had sleepovers I'd get scared of the dark and she came up with the idea to put them up." Amy explains, not looking at me.

"Have you talked to Karma lately? You haven't mentioned her in a while." I say, petting Lucy's head.

"Yeah, we talk a bit from time to time, but she has Liam and I have you." She says with a smile.

"Are you sure everything is okay Amy?" I ask quietly, reaching over to brush her hair out of her face.

"I'm sure, Rae." She says with a tight-lipped smile. I let it drop, trying not to make things potentially worse than they already are.

"So what are you doing today?" I ask quietly.

"I have a job interview." Amy says quietly, with a sigh.

"Oh yeah? That's great isn't it?" I ask, trying to be excited for her.

"I guess." She says with a shrug.

"Do you want me to take you, maybe we can go out after?" I say through a yawn.

"We don't need to do that Rae, you seem tired." Amy says, standing up from the floor.

"I'm okay, really. Let me take you." I say, taking her hand in mine. She smiles at me slightly, pulling me closer to her.

"Okay." She whispers, leaning in to kiss me. "I love you." She says quietly.

"I love you too." I say, kissing her once more. "What time is this interview?"

"In like an hour, it's at the mall." She says, looking at her phone to check the time.

"Okay."

"Yeah I'm going to shower and change, then we can go. You can wait here or I'll meet you at your house." She says, walking over to take her towel off of the hanger behind the bathroom door.

"I have to run home and get my keys and stuff so just come by when you're ready." I say, walking over to kiss her on the cheek before leaving her house.

* * *

"I don't know what her problem is Ken. Like seriously she's been so weird for the past few days." I explain, throwing myself onto her couch. After Amy finished up her interview she didn't really want to do anything else and really only wanted to go home. Not wanting to push the issued I did what she asked and ended up going to Kendall's.

"I'm telling you, talking about marriage fucked it up for you. I mean look, you barely know the girl long enough to talk about it and you're basically rocking the cradle being with her. You turned her off Rae." Kendall explains as she flips through Netflix trying to find something to watch.

"But she would have said something if it bothered her." I say defending the issue a bit.

"You don't know that for sure though Reagan. She probably won't want to say anything." She states.

"I don't think she'd do that." I say, reaching for my phone when I heard it begin to ring. "See, she's calling me now. Hey Amy." I say, getting up from the couch.

"_Hey Rae. What are you doing?"_ She asks quietly.

"I'm at Kendall's is everything okay?" I ask concerned.

"_Yeah, I mean, I don't want to take time away from your friend." _She says.

"Never, babe. Are you sure everything is okay?" I say, walking over to get my keys from the coffee table, receiving a look from Kendall. "Where are you?"

"_I-I'm at Karma's"_ Amy says quietly.

"Okay, I'll be there in a little bit."

"_Reagan?" _

"Yeah?"

"_I love you."_ She whispers.

"I love you too." I say, hanging up the phone. "I have to go." I say to Kendall, walking towards the door.

"What happened?" Kendall asked, not moving from the couch.

"Amy called me. She needs me to pick her up." I say. "I'll let you know what happens."

* * *

"Hey." I say, when Amy gets into my truck. "What happened?" I add, reaching over to brush her hair out of her face.

"I just want to go home." She says looking away from me.

"Okay." I say quietly as we take the short drive back to her house. "Do you want me to come in or do you want to be alone?" I ask as I stop the truck between our houses.

"Come in." She says as she gets out of the car and begins to walk towards her house. She doesn't look at me for a long time as we walk into her bedroom, and lie down on the bed. She wraps her arms around my waist and rests her head on my chest as I play with her hair. "We need to talk." She mumbles.

"Okay." I say quietly. "What's wrong?"

**A/N: Here's something to hold every one over for a little bit until I can get my head back into this story. I know it's a cliffhanger, and I'm sorry. Title courtesy of Halsey. **


End file.
